La Dryades
by shadowthewolf04
Summary: Bon j'ai choisie sora no otoshimono car cela resemble a sa mais ce n'est pas sa. c'est un histoire de moi, Shadow qui rencontre une dryades. Appart sa je vous invite a allez sur mon profil pour me connaitre un peu comme sa vous seriez moin perdu dans l'histoire et c'est sa bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

Avertisement : avant de lire cette fic je vous conseille d'allez voir la description de mon beaucoup d'information concernant les info de mes fic (ex:mon age ma personliter etc...)y son repertorier.

Chapitre 1

Dans la vie on espère toujours, les humains son toujours en train d'espèrer.

Je suis un humain et je rêve et j'espère toujours un peu trop même... Voilà ce qui m'est arrivée...

Je vie au millieu du bois dans une maison assez grande ou que tout le sous sol est ma chambre(un mini arpartement quoi).  
J'ouvre les yeux,je me tourne pour regarder mon cadran, il est éteint, je me rappelle que je les débrancher vue que je suis en vaccances. Je reste au lit quelque instant et j'ouvre mon cell pour voir l'heure, il est 12:50 de l'après midi.

Je me lève tranquilement et decide de mangez un morceau et ensuite d'allez a ma cachette dans les bois.

Rendu a l'endroit « un enclot abandonner » je passe la clôture et je me dirige vers un groupe d'arbre au millieu de la plaine c'était sa ma cachette car de l'exterrieur cela a l'air d'un groupe d'arbre fermer mais a l'interieur c'est un grand cercle vide ou on peu bouger sans difficulter et les branches ce rejoind au dessus de notre tête. Alors quand je vais la je suis vraiment bien car je sais que personne ne viendra cette endroit je m'y sens vraiment bien il a un arbre au millieu de tout sa que sa branche et a 1 mettre du sol mais elle est former en creux alors sa me fais un hamac.

A cette endroit je pense a haute voix j'ai l'impresion de me sentire moin seul.

Moi :Aujourd'hui je pourai faire quoi... j'ai terminer tout mes jeux de ps3, j'ai fini mes livre, j'ai pas d'anime a écouter et j'ai pas le goût de chercher j'ai pas de travail car j'ai pas de moyen de transport

j'ai tondu le gazon de chez mes voisin hier... pff il a juste un jeu que j'ai pas terminer a 100% et c'est sa.

Je sortie alors un console DS de ma poche et mit en marche la machine les lettres : Pokemon platium s'affichaire.

Moi : Tent m'ennuier pour de vrai autent jouer a sa... au moin il a de la chance lui. Dit-je en regardant mon personage parcourire la plaine, il vit dans un monde surnaturelle ou qui a plein de truc bizzare et nouveaux qui se passe dans son monde, ici ya rien de bizzare. Tout est monotone j'aimerai tellement que de quoi de vraiment « fucker » m'arrive genre la life mais non c'est bien beau rêver mais c'est impos-

Paff je suis procheter a terre pour une raison que j'ignore. Ma DS est fermer a coté de moi. Je la reprend et la remet dans ma poche.

Moi : He bien peut-être que je viens d'être exaucer. Je me retourne personne derriere l'arbre ou dans les environs je m'en vais pour me réinstaler quand je remarque que la branche est a l'envers l'endroit ou je m'assis d'abitude pointe vers le sol. Je regarde l'arbre rien d'endomager l'écorse a même pas une fissure.

Je me réinstale sur la branche mais c'est pu confortable comme que c'était. Je décide de creuser dans l'arbre pour que cela resemble au coté ou je m'instalais.

Je sort mon canif et l'approche de l'écorse près a y faire une entaille. Quand j'entend:Non arrête! C'était une voix assez féminine. Et elle venait de tout les coté.

Je m'arrête dans mon mouvement, je me redresse et lêve mon canif a la hauteur de mon visage préparée a une attaque soudaine.

Moi :Qui est là?

? :...  
Moi:Bon bin ya personne je vais continuer ce que je m'appretais a faire.

?:Arrete ne fais pas sa! Je m'excuse de t'avoir pouser a terre.

Moi : ou ête vous?

?:juste a coté de toi.

Je tourne sur moi personne.

Moi:pourquoi m'avoir pousser?

?:Car j'était un peu tanner que tu était assis sur moi et en plus tu demendais a ce que un truc étrange t'arrive alors je me suis permis de te pousser.

Moi : Mais de quoi parler vous j'était assis sur personne, mais sur cette arbre.

? : heee bien je suis cette arbre.

Moi : Quoi!?

Je me retournâme vers l'arbre qui commensais a brille et ce rapetiser, quand tout a coup un flash blanc m'éblouie.

J'ouvrie les yeux pour d'écouvrire une filles ou plûtot une jeune femme. Debout devant moi, elle avait la peau imaculée et aussi blanche que cette page, les cheveux long d'un noir tirant sur le bleu marine, elle avait selon moi 15-16ans et mesurai environ 5 pied et 5 pouce moi mais plus important elle était nue et l'arbre n'était plus la.

Moi : What that fuck... « la phrase la plus inteligente que j'ai trouver a dire »

?: Me voicie suis-je assez étrange pour toi? « la voix continuais de venir de partout mais elle n'ouvrait pas la bouche j'en déduis que elle me parlais par télépathie »

Moi : Tu est quoi? Ou plutot tu est qui parce que je pense savoir que tu est une dryade c'est sa?

?: ... Oui tu en a déjà vue?  
Moi : Non je suis juste fan de mythe.

?:Ha cela s'explique, pour ce qui de mon nom je suis Emra, mais a mon tour de te poser un question pourquoi regarde tu le sol.

Moi : Par respect.

Emra : Par respect de quoi?

Moi : Tu le sais!tu est toute nue...  
Emra:Lève les yeux et regarde moi de la tête au pied.

Je levis le yeux mais dirigea mon regards hélico vers sa tête.

Elle avais des yeux d'un vert pur c'était magnifique a regarder,j'était bien tentez de ragarder son corps mais j'était encrée dans mes valeurs.

Emra:Ce que tu est tétue, brr il fait un peu froid ici.

Je décipa ma veste et lui lança en même temps cela cachera c'est partie intimes. Deux minute plus tard une Dryade habier d'une veste noir A*S ce tenait devant moi.

Emra:Merci un autre question quel est ton nom?

Moi:Shadow,Tu compte te retransformer en arbre quand?

Emra: Pas avant un bon bout de temps.

Moi:Pourquoi?  
Emra:Je viens de dormire pendant 1500 ans je vais me rendormire tout de suite? Non!

Moi:Logique... Et la tu va faire quoi alors?

Emra :En faite je suis supposer appartenir a celui qui ma réveillier.  
Moi:Heu je comprend pas trop...

Emra:je doit te servire.  
Moi : Oui sa j'avais compris mais pourquoi tu ferais cela.

Emra:Notre créateur qui a voulu sa si on n'obéi pas a cette règle on se transforme en arbre pour de bon.

Moi:Effectivement c'est chiant... mais si je t'ordonais d'être libre?  
Emra : Ya seulement 2 ordre au quel que je ne peux obéire celui la et l'autre c'est une règle on a pas le droit d'être a plus de 500 mètre de notre maître.  
Moi : Ha...

Quelque idée perverse me traversere l'esprit je me secoua la tête pour les disperser.

Emra:Par exemple tu peu m'ordonner de faire ce que je veux dans un périmètre de 500 métre.  
Moi : Fais donc ça! moi je rentre chez moi.

Je sortie de la cachette et je remarqu'a que l'apés midi était bien avancer je sortie mon DS et regarda l'heure,3h15. Je commença a marcher vers chez moi quand je me sentit suivit.

Moi : Pourquoi me suis-tu?

Emra:Car j'en ai envie, tu ma dit de faire ce que je veux.

Moi : Ok tu comprend pas la, on est en 2013 les créatures fantastiques existe pas et mes parents trouverais cela bizzare que je ramène une fille a la maison,surtout si le seul vêtement qu'elle porte est ma veste.

Emra : Les dryades peuve fusioner avec n'importe qu'elle élément qui peu entrer en mouvement l'air,l'eau l'ombre, pas la terre car sa bouge pas par lui même et on peu aussi se changer a petit animaux, poisson, oiseau, rongeur... etc.

Moi:Aux juste qu'est ce que tu mange toi?

Emra:Hmmm je suis comme toi, je mange les mêmes chose qu'un humain.

Moi : okay j'ai un plan, mais tu peu pas te faire ''spawner'' des vêtements?

Emra:Non désoler.

Moi :A la galère...

Arriver au domicile mes parents eurent une drôle d'expresion en me voyant rentrer acompagner d'une jeune femme a la peau blanche et a motier nue.

Mère:Heu Shad?

Moi : Ouais, ouais 2 seconde j'explique, cette jeune femme n'en est pas une mais une dryade être métique qui vie depuis des mélinaire je le réveillier de son someille parce que elle était transformer en arbre et j'était assis sur une de ces branches alors selon son dieu qui a inventer une lois stupide qui oublige la dryade qui se réveille a servire le gars ou la fille qui la réveillier jusqu'à sa mort je crois c'est sa.?  
Emra:Oui.

Moi :Sinon a ce tranforme en arbre pour l'éterniter pi j'ai pas le droit de lui ordoner d'être libre pi a peu pas s'éloignier de moi plus proche qu'elle est mieux c'est.

Père:Tu crois que si tu nous dit tout d'un coup sans reprendre ton souffle qu'on te croira plus?

Moi:Je m'entendais a cette réponse montre lui Emra.

Elle se retourna debord pour montrer son dos et enleva ma veste et me la redonna. Son corps ce mit a bouger bizzarement elle rapetisa un peu et le même flash blanc nous éblouie.

Il restait un faucon a l'endroit ou elle se trouvais qui monta sur mon épaule.

Pat:Maintenant tu me crois?

Père:Oui mais j'en crois pas mes yeux.

Pat:reprend ta forme Emra,Maman veux tu lui trouver un vêtement genre une robe, et des souvêtement si possible.

Mère:Daccord mais d'abord prête lui une paire de jean et ta veste on va allez magasiner sa.

Moi:Bin amêne la dans ma chambre. Et trouve lui sa.

Les deux demoiselle descendire au sous sol.

Père:Shadow pense y un peu une 4e bouche a nourire cela sera pas de trop?

Moi:Inquiette toi pas elle apporte la chance a tous ceux qu'elle touche.

Les demoiselle revinre du sous sol et nous partions vers la ville.

Au magasin maman trouva bizzarement 100$ dans un Jean qu'elle avait esseyer pour elle.

Et quand a la dryade elle choisie une robe blanche et verte avec des souvêtement surement je n'en aucune idée en faite moi je regardais les jeux vidéo dans mon coin. Quand nous sommes sortie du marcher et que je les aperçu le soufle me coupa la robe n'était pas trop tape a l'oeil mais c'était du jolie il avait des petit épaule pour les épaule qui était relier a de longue manche qui déscendait jusqu'à c'est main sa robe était serrée a la taille mais devenait plus ample en descendent. « Reprend toi Shadow tu ne peu pas tomber amoureux de sa, c'est même pas humain »

Arriver a la maison ma mère décida de faire faire le tour a la dryade quand elle passa devant mon père il observa les forme que formais les fesses et les seins.

Moi : heu p'a tu sais que c'est pas humain lui murmurai-je.

Père:Je sais mon fils, retient ceci : des seins ce sera toujours des sein et pareil pour le cul!

Moi : Mais quel pervers...

Père: Pas pervers, mais admirateur car moi j'aime admirer les choses naturel.

Moi : Ouais ouais c'est sa...

mère :Aux juste Shadow ou compte tu la faire dormire?

père:Dans chambre d'amie évidament.

Emra:Non! Je veux dormire avec Shadow.

Moi, mère, père: Quoi?

Emra:Oui plus je suis près de mon maître mieux je suis...

« c'est pas bon je vais passer pour un pervers!si je fais pas quelque choses. »

Moi :Tu sais Emra la chambre d'amis est juste audessus de mon lit.

Emra:Mais je...

Père:Shadow ce que femme veux dieu le veux...

moi : Daccord c'est bon, mais compte pas sur moi pour te lesser grand de couvertures.


	2. Le sous sol

**un peu plus tard dans le sous sol**

Moi : Pfff et de plus ma mère ta fais un coin pour toi...

Emra:Et alors c'est gentil de sa part.

J'était assis sur mon lit, concentré sur mon ordi je m'informais de tout ce que l'on pouvais savoir sur les dryades.

Bienvenue sur

Les dryades.

Introduction :Dryades créature fantastiques qui dit t'on pourrai se m'étamorfoser en plusieur élément leurs forme préférées est les arbres car ils ou plutôt elles son, car les dryades son uniquement des femmes, elle son végétarienne ne mange rien d'animal.

Rumeurs :Certains dise qu'elles ont le pouvoir de réaliser n'importe quelle vœux.

Societé:Elles vive en groupe, on les trouves souvent près des riviers ou des cascades. Elle ne porte la plus part du temps pas de vêtements car elle vive dans le sud vers les régions de l'amérique du sud. Et ce cache a la vue des humains

« Y a pas grand chose de vrai la dedans, celle que j'ai trouver étais seul, ommenivors, n'aime pas être un arbre sauf pour entrer dans un someille millénaire, je les trouvers dans un forêt de l'amérique du nord et pars dessus tout elle me suis comme un chien de poche... »

Parentés : Les dryades son souvent confondue avec les nymphes qui...

Moi : qu'est que hey! Je suis après lire.

Elle venait de m'enlever mon ordinateur portable des main pour le mettre sur le bureau.

Emra:t'inquiette pas tu sais que ce son qu'un rammasis de connerie.

Moi:j'était quand même entrain de lire.

Elle se mit a cheval sur moi,elle se mordilla les lèvre,se raprocha un peu de moi et nos lèvre était quasiment en contact. Quand je la tassa sur l'autre coté du lit du geste du bras.

Moi: Woo qu'est que t'allai faire?

Emra:Les hommes aime les raprrochement habituellement.

Moi :Pas faux mais la mes parents son debout.

« Il n'est pas question que je fasse quoi que se sois avec elle. »

Emra:Alors je fais quoi la moi?

Moi :Huum tu peu lire un livre, jouer a la ps3 ou a la DS fait se que tu veux.  
Emra:Je veux satisfaire tes désires...  
Moi : Mes désires son correcte comme qui son.

Je repris mon ordi et regardas ce quelle fit. Elle se choisie un livre.

Moi:Tiens? je crois tu va aimer, c'est livre a ma mère un histoir de romance.

Emra:Ha, daccord.

Je me mis a chercher sur google image une personnage de manga a déssiner. Finalement j'ai rien trouver alors je me remis a jouer a ma déesse quand je tomba sur le personnage Gardevoir.

« Tiens sa serais un bon personnage a déssiner si elle serait un peu plus humaine. »

Alors je me mit a dessiner une gardevoir un peu plus humaine.

Finalement après une heure et demie j'ai terminer c'était magnifique j'avais changer la couleurs des cheveux par du noir tirant sur le bleu ,je lai avait ralonger par la même ocasion.

Je lui fit une robe verte et blanche j'avait je sentis un présense au dessus de mon épaule.

Emra:Tiens il est pour moi ce dessin?

Moi:non.

Emra:pourtant il me resemble.

« Zut c'est vrai que la meilleur façon d'humaniser une gardevoir c'est un dryade elle son inspirer de sa »

Moi:oui c'est vrai mais c'est pas toi c'est un personnage de jeux vidéo que j'ai raté.

Emra:Si tu la raté tu va le jeté?  
Moi : Oui, oui surement...  
Emra:Alors je peux le garder?  
Moi : Fesant ce que tu veux.

Emra :Merci!

Je me levâme et retournâme a mon ordi écouter quelque anime japonais.

Après trois,4,anime je vit Emra ce lever du sofa et allez vers l'armoir elle l'ouvrit,elle avait décrocher mon linge et mit le siens a la place,le miens est rendu sur les tablette,dans l'armoir il avait sept robes trois blanche et verte, 2 blanche et bleu,une completement blanche et la dernierre blanche et noir. Je pu remarquer de ou je suis qui avait des souvêtemet aussi d'accrocher assortie au robe.

J'oberservais les mouvement d'Emra pendant que mon émision téléchargeais.

Je la vit sortire une robe blanche et verte la posée sur le sofa et elle commença a ce désabillier pour la nuit. Je la vit oter sa robe. Elle était rendu au soutiens-gorge.

Moi:S'il-te-plaît garde le sa me dérangerait que tu dorme nue a coté de moi.

Elle me ragarda comme si j'était le dernier des abrutit mais hocha la tête en signe possitif de sa réponse.

Je mit mon ordi en veille,le glissa sous mon lit,marcha jusqu'à mon lavabo,me brossa les dents,nourrit mon cochon-d'inde. Et me désabilla a mon tour mais je garda ma paire de jeans sur moi.

Quand je retournâme a mon lit elle était déjà coucher me coucha a mon tour et

pris la couvertures et je m'assura de pas toute la prendre.

« A puis zut c'est elle qui voulait dormire dans mon lit »

Je fit une rotation de faire en sorte d'être completement enrouler dans la couvertures.

Emra:Hey! Mais je vais avoir froid.

Moi:Pas mon probl.

Emra:Okay!

Je la sentit quitter le lit et l'entendit allez s'étendre sur le sofa ou y a une petite couvertures.

« bon comme est plus là j'imagine que je peu me mettre en souvêtement j'enleva ma paires de jeans et la déposa a cotée du lit et me réinstala dans ma couverte.

J'était partit pour m'endormire (pour une fois car je suis insomniac) quand je senti la couverte m'être arrachacher je la retira vivement vers moi et la serra cette fois si.

Trop tard le mal est fait, elle avait eu le temps de s'y comme la couverte était enrouler autour de moi je sentait son corps quasi-nue me toucher le miens

Moi :Heu...

Emra : La ferme! Je bouge pas d'ici.

Moi:Emra tu doit m'obéir! Je tordonne de sortir du lit immédiatement! Est-je sifflez entre mes dent.

Emra:Je t'ai pas tout expliquer au sujet des ordres... Y a des ordres que je suis pas forcer d'obéirs.

Moi : Comme lesquel?

Emra:Comme celui la tu dit que tu veux pas de moi, mais je sens au fond de toi que tu me veux a tes coté. Tu veux même me faire des choses... espèece de pervers va! Elle rira un peu d'un rire crystaliens

Moi:D'accord j'admet que j'y ai penser mais je peu pas.

Emra:Et pourquoi donc? Elle s'instala a cheval au dessus de moi assis sur mon ventre.

Emra:Car je ne suis pas humaine?

Moi:Non c'est pas...et puis oui c'est sa tu est une créature,donc pas un humain alors sa serait pas considérée comme de la zooophilie?

Emra:Je suis pas un animal quand même.

Moi:Mais tout ce qui est considérée comme pas humain est considérée comme animal...

Emra:Tout règle a ces exception, et puis ton père a raison j'ai des seins, des fesses. Comme une humaine.

Moi : Et un...

Emra:Oui même un vagin. Elle c'était considérablement aprocher de moi je sentait désormais son souble chaud sur mes lèvre. J'était après rentrée en érection. Et elle le savais. Mais je voulais pas, pas tout de suite du moin.

Emra:Tu sais nous somme des créatures ayant un grand secret. Dit-elle en ce couchant a coté de moi.

« ouf j'ai eu chaud. »

Moi:Sa fait bizzare de te voire parler normalement.

Emra:Tu veux que je recommence par téléphatie?

Moi : Non non, tu a une belle voix, alors qu'elle est ce grand secret?

Emra:Que si nous embrason quelqu'un sur les lèvre il sera guérie de toute maladit,

et si quelqu'un nous pénétre nous pouvons le guérire de toute blessure, mais bien sur si on veux sinon nous violer sert a rien.

Moi:Ha!...

Emra:Je sais que tu t'inquiette de ton corps que t'aille peur d'avoir telle maladit, ou telle blessure contienne des œuf de moustique ou des connerie comme sa. Si tu te laiserai allez tu serai certain de pas en avoir.

Moi:Je me dit que si j'ai t'elle affaire ou t'elle affaire c'est parce que le destin la voulu ainsi.

Elle se colla a moi, leva la tête et me regarda dans le yeux.

Emra:Tu est courageux de penser ainsi mais n'a tu pas penser que c'est le destin qui ma mis sur ta route.

Moi:Alors comme j'ai la tête dur,je réssisterai pas mes propre moyen le plus longtemps possible.

Emra : Voyons combien de temps tu survivra...

Moi:Je suis imortelle...

Emra:Justement non, car une choses que je t'ai pas dit c'est que si tu meurs a 16 ans dans 16 ans je reviens un arbre si tu meurs a 100 ans 100 ans plus tard après ta mort je devien un arbre.

Et nous endormions sur cest mot...

Au réveil j'ouvrit les yeux, je me retournâme vers le cadran mais une demoiselle me bloquais la vue.

Je me levâme et me dirigea vers la douche. Une fois entrée dans la petite salle, je pris soin de barrée la porte pour pas que Emra me rejoignes. J'alluma l'eau chaude et m'assis dans le fond de la douche comme j'avais l'habitude de faire pour penser.

« Bon okay réssumer en quelque mot... » « Moi rencontrer dryade, moi la présenter a parents, parents bien réagire, dyade veux coucher avec moi, moi pas vouloirs et c'est sa. »

Alors que j'était perdu dans mes pensée je remarqu'a que l'eau coulais bizzarement, les goutes d'eaux ce rasemblais devant moi.

Je trouvais le phénomène étrange on aurai dit des pied mais l'eau continuais de montée pour faire des jambes. C'est la j'ai compris ce qui se passais. Emra avaient réussi a me rejoindre.

Je me relève de mon coin d'un coup et me colle contre la parois de la douche.

Emra a finit de se matérialiser, mais nue... J'était même pas étonnée

Emra : Salut! Bien dormis?

Moi : Oui,oui, et toi?

Emra : Très bien!

Moi: Que fais tu ici?

Emra:Je viens prendre ma douche. T'inquiet t'est parents le sauront pas, ils son déjà partit.

Je me calma un peu.

Moi : Ha, mais je suis déjà dans douche.

Emra : Elle est bien assez grande pour deux, et puis sa économise l'eau chaudes.

Je lui tourna le dos et commença a me laver les cheveux quand je sentit quelque choses dans mon dos.

Moi : Hey hey qu'est tu fait? Est-je dit en me retournent

Emra:Bien sa se vois je te lave le dos, mais si tu reste comme sa je peux pas le laver, a moin tu veux que je te lave au complet?

Moi :Non, non, le dos c'est correct vraiment...Tu ne seraitpas amoureuse de moi dit?

Emra:... En toute franchise, non je crois pas, je veux juste m'assurer que tu vive longtemps.

Moi : Parfait. C'est la réponse a quoi je m'attendais.

Je sortie de la douche suivis de Emra.

« Voila elle ma donnée l'ultime raison pourquoi, je ne coucherai pas avec. »

Emra:Tu compte faire quoi toi aujourd'hui?

Moi:Rien particulier, Pourquoi?

Emra:Y a un endroit que j'ai entendu parler dans le livre que j'ai lut hier et j'aimerais y allez...

Moi :M'éttonerai qu'on y aille mais dit toujours?

Emra:Au cinéma...

Moi:On ira pas.

Emra:Mais pourquoi?

Moi: Uno:J'ai pas de voiture deuxio : j'ai pas de permis, troisio j'ai de la l'argent mais c'est que sa coute cher et de quatre ya trop monde la-bas, ça viens facilement dérangent.

Emra:Ho...

Moi : Mais si tu veux absolument écouter un film qui est au cinéma on peu l'écouter sur mon ordi.

Emra:Ta un cinéma dans ton ordi?

Moi:Non mais presque parce que grace au partage de fichier en ligne (en autre mot piratage) je peux te trouver n'importe quel film.

Emra:Ha... j'aimerais écouter Himéra black side of the life.

Je prend mon ordi, je vais sur le 'toolbar' de recherche Himéra Black side of the life download vostfr.

J'appuie sur enter, je clique sur un liens.

Moi:Hum hum : Un jeune garçon nommée Patrick rencontre une sorciere du temps qui lui accord une imortalité partielle. C'est sa que tu voulais voir?

Emra : Oui, je peux l'écouter?

Moi :Niiiiop!

Emra : Je m'attendais a cette réponse... dit-elle en prenant une expresion triste.

Moi :Non car moi aussi je veux l'écouter alors pas 'tu' mais nous l'écouterons.

Emra:T'est serieux?

Moi:Ben oui... Pourquoi je le serais pas? Cela a l'air bon après tout, il devrait être dans mon ordi vers 22h la connextion est lente...  
Emra:22heures mais c'est dans longtemps sa il est juste trois heures.

Moi:Tu connais les échecs?

Emra:Un peu pourquoi? Tu veux jouer une partie?

Moi:Oui sa te dit?

Emra:Heeeu... Attends là y a un problème...

Moi:Quoi?

Emra:Depuis quand t'est si gentil avec moi.

Moi:Des fois il m'arrive d'avoir des élants de gentillesse quand je m'ennui.

Emra:Ha... Bon bin je ferais mieux dans proffiter des maintenant viens on va faire une partie.


	3. Échec et mat

**Échec et mat  
Note:Je ferais dorénavent les pensée de Emra entre ceci ~allo je suis emra~ et les miennes comme vous l'avez deviné il son entre « Crochet »**

Moi : Hey hey J'ai encore gagner!  
Emra:T'est drôlement costo a ce jeu... Comment tu fait?  
Moi:Tout est là. Est-je dit en me tapotant le front. Mais tu sais si tu continurais a jou...  
Le téléphone ce mit a sonner.  
Moi : Une minute, Allo? Ha c'est toi! Non , je joue une game d'échec, oui je mangerais dans pas long, inquiette toi pas je suis pas pervers comme p'a, Quoi! Demain a 15heures ou 16 heures, oui oui y a pas de trouble je suis cappable de me débroullier, non j'oublie pas le chien, okay bye.  
Emra : C'était ta mère?  
Moi : Oui comment le sais tu?  
Emra : Juste ta manière de repondre... Hey mais si j'ai bien compris il revienne juste demain?

Moi : Oui... Et alors?

Emra:Celui qui perd la prochaine partit d'échec devra enlever un piece de vêtement du choix du gagnant pour toute la soirée.

Moi:Pfff sa serait injuste.

Emra:Pourquoi?

Moi:Car vue le nombre de partit j'ai gagner il serait trèspeu probable que tu gagne... Et puit aussi tu a juste un robe et des souvêtement si je te dit d'enlever a robe tu va te plaindre d'avoir froid, pi si je te dit d'enlever un souvêtement je ne verraient rien alors c'est complètement sans interrêt.

Emra :Attend je reviens.

Je resta a là a me dire que cela pourrai peut-être être drôle.

Quand Emra est revenue s'assir devant moi elle portai juste ma grande veste noir que je lui avait prêté la première fois et des souvêtement en dessous, le zipper de la veste était brisée donc pas le choix de le laisser ouvert et comme ma veste était déjà grande pour moi imaginer pour elle cela fessait quasiment une robe de chambre.

Moi:Rendu a ce stats j'ai besoin de jouer?

Emra : Si tu veux en voire plus tout en restant dans tes valeur, oui.

Moi:C'est daccord, mais c'est parce que tu là voulu hein? Et je sais accepter les désires des femmes.

Emra:J'ai voulu te faire l'amour hier, mais tu la pas accepter.

Moi:Pas faux, c'est partit.

10 minute plus tards au souper.

Moi:Ouais j'enfilerait bien une p'tite veste.

Emra:Non j'ai gagner, et j'ai dit que tu serait torse nue alors reste telle de toute façon ta veste est sur m'est épaule  
Moi:Tu m'est pas les manche?  
Emra:Non elle me gène un peu...

Moment de silence ou on entendait mon chien grugé un os.  
Moi :Franchement je suis sur que au début tu fesais exprès de perdre.

Emra:Hee oui, t'aurai du te méfier. Dit-elle en avalant golument le morceau de steaks que j'avais cuisiner.

Moi:Bon comme tu a jouer déloyalement en me lessant des chance au début je reprend ma veste.

Emra:Daccord.

Moi:Tu ne t'y oppose pas? Est-je dit tout étonner

Emra:Maaais...  
Moi : Je savais... Maaaais quoi?

Emra:Tu doit m'embrasser sur la bouche avant.

Moi:Juste sa? Ok. Est-je dit en repousant mon assiette.

Emra:Quoi?!  
Moi:Silence et ferme les yeux.

Je raprocha mes lèvre doucement des siennes et deux secondes avant l'impact je pris ma veste et l'enfilla.

Emra:Hep mais t'avais pas le droit! Tu ma pas embrasser et la je suis en souvêtement.

Moi:T'avais juste a pas me dupée et a mettre les manches. Dit-je pendant que je rangeais la vaiselles.

Emra:Shadow...

Moi:Mmhh...?

Emra:Pourquoi tu m'a pas donnée l'ordre de te rendre ta veste.  
Moi :...Car j'aime pas donner d'ordre.

Emra:Shadow...

Moi:Mmhh...?

Emra:J'ai froid...  
Moi : Attends on va écouter le film dans pas long.

Quelques minute plus tard nous étions rasemblé devant mon ordi emitoufler dans un grosse couvertures même si c'est l'été il fait foid dans un sous-sol.

Moi:Tu est prête?je part le film?

Emra:Non attend j'aurais un question?

Moi:Quoi?

Emra:Pourquoi hier tu agisais quasiment méchament a mon égards et la tu est vraiment gentil je veux dire que je m'entendais a passée un mauvaise journée mais non, c'était amusant.

« c'est vrai peut-être que finalement mon cœurs n'est pas si gelé que sa peut-être qui peu être rechaufer? »

Moi:Tu a raison, sa me fait du mal de l'admettre mais tu a beau pas être humaine... tu tout ce que j'esperait:quelque chose d'étange dans ma vie. Et sa j'en suis heureux.

Elle colla sa tête sur mon épaule qui était désormais nue car je m'était enrouler dans la couverte sans ma veste. Je partit le film quand je sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide sur ma joue, je mis le film sur:PAUSE.

Moi:Tu, tu... pleure? Pourquoi j'ai dit quelque choses qui falais pas?

Emra:non...c'est parfait...c'est juste que tu est...le premier de mes maitres a pas m'utiliser comme un esclave...tu me considaire d'avantage comme une amie... et tu me dit des choses... gentille. Tu cherche pas a profitée de moi.

Moi :... Arrête de pleurer...si tu arrête tantôt j'aurai une surprise pour toi.  
Emra:Seri...Serieux? Quand?

Moi:A minuit sa te va? Il est 8heurs45 le film finit a minuit.

Emra:Ça me va, tu peu le partir maintenant.

~Je me demande c'est quoi et puit surtout j'èspere qui va se rendre...~

3heurs passairent...  
Moi:Bon bin c'était un bon film...  
Emra:Mais il reste 15 minute.  
Moi:Il nomme les acteurs,cela n'a pas trop d'importance et...

~Non! Pas déjà!~

A se moment je sentit mes yeux s'aggrandire mes organes me serrez, je me mit a toussée violament sans arrêtés.

Je me levâme pour allez boire de l' je tousa un caillo de sang, la j'ai sentit ma vue se broullier et tomber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Les chaines du destins.**

J'ouvrit les yeux...je me retournâme pour regarder le cadran...a oui c'est vrai je l'ai débrancher vue que je suis en vaccances. « Que c'est-il passée a oui je me souviens Emra...tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve? »

J'entendit des pas déscendre l'escalier.

Moi:Salut maman oui me lève bientôt.

Emra:En faite ta mère et ton père son partie en floride avec ton un année.

C'était Emra qui venait de descendre les escalier

Moi:Quoi!?Comment sa?

Emra:He bien il on gagner a la loterie et te trouve suffisamment responsable pour rester seul.

Moi:Et pour la nourriture? Et l'école et tout.  
Emra:Il t'ont laisser 100 000$ pour toute l'année... il est dans la cachette a ton père.

Moi:Ha... Et mais! Je me souvient d'avoir cracher du sang... ma mère ma toujours dit que c'était mauvais signe.

Emra : En faite tu avais un maladie très rare qui fessais en sorte que ton sang était mal diriger.

Moi:Avait? Je les plus?

Emra:Tu serais mort si je ne l'aurai pas fais.

Moi:Attend tu ma embrasser?

Emra:Désoler de t'avoir empêcher de mourir, le cadeaux tu voulais me donner la semaine passée, tu doit pu vraiment vouloir.

Moi:La semaine passée! J'ai dormis une foutue semaine?

Emra:Ouais...

Moi:Okay... pas grave, mais le cadeau je te les déjà donnés.

Emra:A bon c'était quoi?

Moi : J'ai sentit que je me sentais mal cette journée la alors j'avais pris la dessiccation de te faire plaisir en vivant plus longtemps donc en t'embrassant...

Emra:Ho...

J'observa ma chambre le ménage était fait tout était propre. C'était bizarre de voir sa moi qui a l'habitude de me laisser traîner.

Moi:Alors... tu sais quoi?

Emra:Quoi?

Moi:J'ai une faim de meute de loup.

Emra:Sa se comprend.

Nous montiâme a l'étage pour déjeuner

Moi:Hep mais sa sens les... les...

Emra:Crêpe ta mère ma dit que tu aimerais surement en manger en te réveillent.

Moi:Elle avait raison. Il est quel heure? Environs 12:30 je suppose.

Emra : 7heurs:21 minutes.

Moi:Ouais... Aujourd'hui je vais coupez le gazon des voisins.

Emra:Il n'en est pas question!

Moi:Quoi?! mais pourquoi?

Emra:Sa fais une semaine que tu roupille monsieur tu crois avoir la force de tondre du gazon? Tu a eu de la misère a sortire de ton lit!

Moi:Tu a peu être raison... on est le...?

Emra: 12 juillet

Moi:100 000$ dit tu?  
Emra:Oui...

Moi:C'est trop... mais non pas vraiment un cours de conduit, a cause que c'est oubligatoire fais chier, a 1000$ et un vechule si possible dans les 10 000$ cela devrait êrte bon.

Moi : Mais on fou quoi nous de l'été j'ai pas mon permis de bateau, pas de moyen de transports pour me promenner...

Emra:Je peu peut-être ouvrire une porte vers un autre dimension mais...  
Moi:Quoi tu peu faire sa? Serieux c'est un de mes rêve!  
Emra:Mais... c'est dangereux...

Moi:M'en fou! on le fait!

Emra:Je t'aurai prévenue, tu veux qui est quoi?

Moi:Heu de créature fantastiques genre dragon, goule, zombie et tout!

Emra: Quel époque?

Moi:Moyen-àge mais avant les canons le temps des chevalier et des chateaux.

Emra:Et toi? Souhaite tu quelque choses?

Moi : Quoi? je peu aussi choisir quelque choses pour moi?

Emra:Oui.

Moi:Je veux que tout ce que je souhaite arrive.

Emra:Ok le paysage?

Moi:Nordique, mais pas de neige et montagneux

Emra:Ok...Activation du portail.

Une trou apparue dans mon mur, on pouvais voir le haut d'une montage dedans.

J'y sauta sans hesitation. Je tombâme dans la neige, je me retournâme vers le portail.

Moi:Hep j'ai dit pas de neige!

Emra:C'est normal qui est de la neige on est en haut d'une montagne. Dit- elle en le traversent a son tour.

Moi:Bon un petit test. Je souhaite avoir un armure super légerte et resistante et une épée battarde super légerte et forte.

Ceci apparue devant moi a terre.

Moi:Cool Je souhaite que moi et Emra soyon imortel avec une capacité de regénération de 100%

Je pris l'épée devant moi et me trancha un pied, on m'entendit crier surement a 200 kilomètre au tours.

Moi:Je souhaite que les douleurs pour moi et Emra sois diminué de 50%. Est-je dit en regardant mon pied ce regénéré.

Un dragon noir passa au dessus de ma tête.

Moi : A l'action! Je souhaite avoir des ailes de couleurs noir version ange!

Des magnifique ailes noir me poussa dans le dos elle ateignait presque mes pied tellement il était grande. Et je m'envola a la poursuite du dragon.

Moi:Je souhaite Parler le dragon et le comprendre. Hey mauviette me fuit tu?

Le dragon arrêta son vol et vin ce placer devant moi, en fesant du vol sur place.

Dragon:Tiens donc un humain qui parle le dragon et qui vol c'est pas commun

Moi:Je veux faire équipe avec toi pour détruire la ville qui a la-bas!

Est-je dit en pointant une ville de mon épée.

Dragon:Héhé le minus veux faire équipe avec moi, tu saura jeune homme que je ne m'occupe pas de humain. Mais a ce que je me rappelle tu ma traitée de mauviette? Tu sais que on insulte pas un noble dragon sans repré...

Moi:A mais ferme ta gueule j'ai rien a faire de tes histoire de noble.

Dragon:Crèeve!

Moi:Hein?

Le dragon lacha un jet de flamme d'une empleur d'ébordante sur moi.

« Quel chaleur mais mon corps se regénaire tellement vite que je tombe même pas »

Après un jet continue de 1minute environs.

Dragon:Comment fait tu pour ne même pas avoir une seul égratignure?

Moi:Je suis imortel!est-je criée. Je souhaite avoir une force surhumaine avec un presion de 5 -je murmuré.

Je montâme au dessus du dragon, join mes mains et assena un coup fulgurent qui le fit tomber dans la vallée plus bas.

Moi : Je souhait pouvoir crée de boule d'énergie qui implose a l'impact!

Une boule verte apparue dans ma main.

Moi:Tiens prend sa pour avoir refusée mon offre.

Je la lança sur le dragon qui remontait la moitier de son corps fut bouffer par l'implosion.

Moi:Nice.

Je me dirigeâme vers le village pour faire un peu de destruction.

« De toute façon c'est un monde paraèlle crée par Emra on s'en fou! »

Je me posâme au milieu de la ville ou un attroupement de gens et de garde c'était rasemblé.

Garde#1:Les hybrides ne son pas tolérée ici...

Garde#2:En autre mot dégage!

Moi:Non vous crever.

Je sortie mon épée transpersa un garde et m'envola avec le cadavre pour le relancer sur la foule.

Et la je fut pris d'un envie de destruction massive je me mit a lancer des boules d'énergie partout! Personne n'échapais a mon chaos, juqu'a temps que je rmarque le nombre impresion de garde sur les remparts de la ville.

Chef garde:Attention...Tirée!

Des milier de flèche qui venait de partout fondire sur moi.

Moi:Je souhaite faire de la télékinésie.

Tout les flèches s'arrêtaire devant moi.

?:C'est un démon! Cette voix venait d'un des miliers de gardes.

Moi:Tenez je vous les rends. Tout les flèches sans excepsion revinre au lanceur.

« Bon je suis lassée de détruire je retourne au portail... tiens pourquoi pas a cheval la montagne doit être a environ 5 kilomètre... 5 kilomètre! Emra! » Je me mit a volé le plus vite possible jusqu'à la montagne.

Arriver la bas la première choses que je vit c'est que le portail était plus la mais au milieu de la montage un arbre tronais.

Moi:Non! Au mon dieu quel imbécile que j'ai été je l'ai complêtement oublier! Et le portail fermer surement a cause quel n'a pu le droit de sens servir. Pardonne moi Emra, j'aimerais temps que tu redevienne normal... attend minute a que je suis con... Je souhaite que la dernière transformation d'Emra sois annuler.

Un flash blanc m'éblouie et une Emra normal et nue ce tenait devant moi.

Emra:Pff Imbécil. Elle me gifla.

Emra:Attend t'était en train de pleurer?

Moi:Non non c'est que...

Emra:On s'est trop chou.

Moi:C'est pas ce que tu crois. Allez la ouvre le portail.

Emra:Tout de suite...

~Lui ce grand sans cœur de Shadow a verser quelque larmes pour moi? Qu'une façon de le savoir.~

Emra:Avant que j'ouvre mon portail...Avoue que ta pleurer pour moi.

Moi:Dit pas de connerie et ouvre se portail...

Emra:Avoue!Avoue!Avoue!.

Moi:Daccord j'ai verser une larme... de peur de pas pouvoir rentrer chez nous.

Emra:Juste pour sa?

Moi:Daccord y a juste toi qui m'importait je me foutai de rentrer,j'ai pleurer de peur que tu sois rester en arbre a tout jamais!

Emra:Tu vois quand tu veux. Dit-elle en ouvrant le portail.

Moi:Tu va me le payer... j'ai dit en sautant dans le portail.

Emra:Mais ouuui. Dit-elle en entrant a son tour.

Les vêtement et l'épée que j'avait se désagregea.

« Logic. »

Je montâme a l'étage et regarda l'horloge, 19:35.

J'ouvrie le Frigedaire et sur ce j'entendit Emra monter les marches.

Moi:Du poulet sa te dit?

Emra:Daccord...

Je fit cuire un poulet et le mit sur la table. Pour moi il était délicieux, mais... j'avais l'habitude de manger très épicer.

Emra : Haaaa mais c'est brulant, chaud! Elle courut vers le lavabo et l'ouvrit.

Moi:Tu devrai pas faire sa j'y j'étais toi... je boirais du lait a la place.

Emra:La ferme... Et elle se sit mit a boire de grande gorger.

Quand soudain elle releva sa tête me regarda avec les yeux plein d'eau et son visage qui prenait un teinte roser. Elle cracha le tout dans le lavabo et suivie m'est conseille.

Moi:Je t'avais...

Emra : Prévenue! Je sais la, la ferme!


	5. Souvenir

**Se lever tot pour réaliser une envie...**

Je me réveillâme au matin, sa tête était posé sur mon épaule. C'était agréable... je me mit a flater sa tête elle ouvrit les yeux.

Emra:Que crois tu faire la... on dirait que tu t'est pris d'affection pour moi.

Moi:Non, c'est pas sa t'est cheveu me rappel le poil de Buck mon chien.

Emra:Quoi!

Moi:Nan je déconne, viens avec moi j'ai quelque choses a te montrer.

Emra:Heure?

Moi:3:15.

Emra:Et bien sa doit presser toi qui dort tard d'habitude. Allons-y.

Elle se leva pour enfiler une robe, elle choisie sa blanche.

Moi:Tu devrait pas prendre celle la?

Emra:Depuis quand tu te mèle de sa.

Moi : hmmm 2 minute?

Emra : Alors la ferme.

On descendit au lac et pris mon canot le trajet vers l'autre rive ce fit en silence arriver la bas, nous montiâme une patte qui nous amena sur le bord de la falaise qui plonge dans le lac.

Moi:Ici avec ma sœur et mon beau-frère on sautait dans le lac. Mais j'ai toujours de venir ici voir le lever du soleil...

Emra:T'est bien romantique tout a coup. Je suis sur que tu va me pouser.

Moi : Moi non, mais regarde le soleil ce lève.

On pouvai voir la boule de feu ce lever, c'est doux rayon éclairaire nos visage. Nous restions la a l'observer un quinzaine de minute.

Moi : Aller on rentre!

Je me redressa et me prépara a prendre le sentier.

Emra:Shadow tu pourrai me dire pourquoi j'aurais pas du prendre cette robe.

Je me retournit, et avança jusqu'à elle.

Moi:J'avais completement oublier, car le blanc quand c'est moullier sa devien transparent...

Emra:Hein! Mais je suis pas moullier.

Moi:Car je craignait que on chavire en canot mais bon, pour mon simple plaisir maintenant si!

Je la pris par les épaules et la lança vers le lac.

Emra :... il a osé...

Elle tomba et fit un ' plouf ' majestueux sous mon éclat de rire je descendit la repécher en canot.

Emra:Pourquoi tu a fait sa! J'aurai pus mourire! Dit-elle tandis quel embarquais dans le canot

Moi:Mais non, mais je t'ai dit que je me vengerai d'hier.

Emra:Le poulet c'était pas ta vengeance?

Moi:Non le poulet était parfait pour moi, la prochaine fois je le ferait moin épicer. Je jetta un regard je pouvais facilement voire c'est seins. Et tu a même mit des souvêtement blanc! Dit-je en ramant.

Emra:Pas de tes affaires!

Alors que je virrai le canot en l'envers pour le protèger de la pluit...

Emra:Shadow... pourquoi sa te fait plus le même effet de me voir nue?

Moi :... je sais pas surement une habitude?

Emra:Tu est vraiment idiot...

Moi:Je sais, tu veux manger quoi pour dejeuner?

Emra :Pour te faire pardonner tu feras des crêpes.

Moi:Très bien.

Moi:Tenez princesse, j'ai même pris le temps de rajouter des fruits. Elle s'était changer elle portait sa robe blanche et verte.

Emra :Merci... Elle pris sa fourgette et commença a entammer sa crêpe.

Emra:Attend! Tu viens de dire princesse.

Moi:Dacord je ne le refrais plus si sa t'embête.

Emra:C'est pas sa, c'est juste que sa ma surpris, tu va faire quoi aujourd'hui.

Moi:Tondre le gazon.

Emra:Daccord. Moi je vais... apprendre a jouer a la machine noir dans ta chambre.

Moi:PS3? Est-je vérifier.

Emra:Oui c'est sa.

Mon voisin était a environs 300 mètre, arriver sur le terrain, je regardas le gazon incroyablement long.

Moi:A pi merde j'ai 100 000 dollars le gazon il peu allez se faire voir, juste le miens je vais tondre!

Alors je fit demi-tour et retournas chez moi faire mon gazon.

45 minute et c'était fini.

Je rentra dans la maison et descendit au sous sol. Buck et Emra était assis sur le sofa. Je fit signe a Buck que le maître voulais s'aseoire il compris, je m'assit et regarda a quoi elle jouais... la télé était fermer.

Emra:Je comprend pas j'entend du bruit quand je bouge ce truc rond mais je vois rien.

Moi:Normal tu est sur les haut-parleur et la télé est fermer. Je me leva de ma place et alluma la télé et fit jouer uncharted Drake fortune.

Moi:Tiens essai ce jeu la c'est relativement facile.

Emra:Daccord.

Elle joua et mourut un bon nombre de fois au level un ou les pirates attaques.

Emra:Tu veux esseyer?

Moi:Je sais comment jouer et connais le jeu mais daccord je pris la manette et commença a enchaîner les levels un a un.

Emra:Tu est douer tu sais ou tirée ou frapper tu retiens tout les contrôles... comment tu fait.

Moi:L'habitude...

Emra:Ce matin tu a dit que tu avais pris l'habitude de me voir nue... c'est vraie.

Moi:Non sa me met toujours mal-à-l'aise, comme ce matin j'aurai pu facilement te voire nue dans ta robe mais j'ai regarder ailleur.

Emra:A me disais aussi.

Plusieurs levels passère.

Moi:Tu veux pas jouer a quelque choses de plus simple qui joue a 2?

Emra:Daccord...

Je mit le jeu soul-calibur IV

Moi:Regarde tu avance avec ceci pi tu fait des combinaison de bouton avec eux. Compris?

Emra:Oui, enfin je crois.

Moi:On va jouer 5 round.

Emra:On fait un pari?

Moi:Quel genre?

Emra:Si tu gagne je rentre pu dans douche pendant t'est la.

Moi:Ok et si tu gagne.

Emra:Rien change.

Moi:Ok parfait go!

Je choisie un personnage que j'avais crée style Seifreig, quand a elle elle choisie la fille avec un long baton avec une lame au bout.

Le combat débute.

Emra:Tu me lesse des chances?

Moi:Okay jusqu'attend que tu gagne un match je fais des coups lent.

6 coups elle est K.O

Emra:Tu m'avais dit que tu me laiserait des chances!

Moi:Bin regarde t'aurai eu tout le temps en masse d'attaquer. C'était très lent comme coups.

Le match continue rendu au round 4 ou je mèn pendant mon coups surpuisant elle réussi a me toucher et recommence la même attaque jusqu'à ma mort.

Emra:Ta vue je t'ai eu!

Moi:Ouais cette fois je te laisse pas de chance.

Round 5 4-1 Fight!

Elle recommence le même coups jusqu'à ma mort.

Moi:Mais arrête de faire les même coups sa devien énervant a la fin.

Emra:M'en fiche! T'en que sa marche.

Cela n'a pas durée longtemps avant quelle ce rende au round 4 ou c'était égaliter.

J'exquivais de mon mieux son attaque quelle recommençais des dizaine de fois, c'est a dire faire tourner son baton pour me tenir a distance. Je me lance lui donne 3 coup d'épée d'affilée elle tombe a terre, je lui donne un autre coup, je charge mon attaque spécial pour l'achever et gagner mais elle me fais un projection avec c'est pied ce qui m'envoi valser hors ring.

Moi:Merde...

Emra:Il est amusant ce jeu. On rejoue?

Moi:Non, j'ai faim.

Emra:Quoi déjà? il est juste 18heures.

Moi:Pas grave j'ai faim je vais me faire un steak... tu en veux?

Emra : La moitier d'un, merci.

Moi:Tu sais un jour faudra tu appreine a faire la cuisine...

Emra:... Tu veux que j'épluche des patates?

Moi:Bonne idées on pourra ce faire des frites.

Emra:Des frites?

Moi:Oui viens je vais te montrer c'est quoi.

Plus tard à cuisine.

Moi:Tu coupe les patates comme ceci, et tu les mets la dedans. La on entend que sa cuit pareil pour le steak y est après cuire.

Moi:Alors tu a quel âge?

Emra :... Pourquoi tu veux s'avoir sa?

Moi:J'aime s'avoir l'âge des gens.

Emra:En faite... on pourrait me conter comme 15 ans en se moment mais mon âme a 2367 ans.

Moi:Hein?...

Emra:Je t'explique a chaque fois que je me transforme en arbre pour dormir jusqu'à libération mon corps meure alors quand je reviens humaine je me crée un nouveau corps avec la chaire de l'arbre je choisie l'age et la grandeur mais je choisie pas les cheveux et les yeux.

Moi:A oook j'ai pigé... Alors la ta 15 ans et ton corps est neuf?

Emra:C'est sa. pourquoi?

Moi:Ha, pour rien. Tiens! C'est prêt à table.

Emra:C'est pas mauvais du tout c'est frite.

Moi:Je sais. Bon j'ai fini je vais prendre un douche.

Emra:Quoi déjà?

Moi:Oui j'ai même manger l'autre moitier de ton steak.

Emra:Tu mange vite...

Moi:C'est une des nombreuses raison pourquoi on m'appelle 'The wolf'.Est-dit en disparaisant dans le couloir pour prendre la direction du sous sol.

Je rentra dans la salle de bain, lessa la porte ouverte car sa servait a rien de barrée.

J'ouvrit la douche et m'assit au fond.

« Bon récapitulons, j'était suposer mourire mais elle ma sauver pour me divertire de l'ennuie elle ma emener dans un monde paraèlle c'était épique. Aujourd'hui j'ai apris que son corps était neuf, donc est vierge pi a c'est pas fait mettre par tu sais pas qui, c'est fun a savoir, parce que moi je suis dédaigneux hehe. Elle a marquer des bon points aujourd'hui. »

L'eau se rassemblais. Elle arrivais je commencie a me laver et attendit quelle finise de me laver le dos.

Emra:Shad... heu je veux dire Shadow je peu te demander quelque choses?

Moi:Oui, tu peu m'appeler Shad si tu veux. Lui est-je répondu en souriant

Emra:Je veux essayer.

Moi:Essayer quoi?

Emra:De me faire laver le dos.

Moi:Mais bien sur. Je pris le linge, le savonna et commença a froter son dos.

~Oui la c'est sur... il peut être chien des fois mais... d'autre fois il est vraiment gentil et ma jamais ordonner grand choses,pour lui je suis pas une machine a sexe ou une servante minable. Il accepte même de me faire a manger et me laver le dos, je me sens bien quand je suis avec lui et quand il s'éloigne j'ai un pincement au cœur, pas que j'ai peur de me tranformer mais qu'il sois loin de moi serai-ce sa l'amour?~

Moi:Hé ho ta compris? J'ai fini t'est tout propre la.

Emra:Merci.

Moi:Bon je vais me coucher. Elle me rejoignit quelque seconde après dans le lit et se serat contre moi.

Moi:Heey...

Emra:T'inquiette je veux juste que tu me sers.

Je la pris par les épaules et la raprrocha de moi et la serra en même temps de lui flatter le dos.

~Je m'attendais a ce qui m'éloigne de lui, mais non il ma même rapprocher. Ouais c'est vraiment le meilleur d'entre toute...~


	6. Chapter 6

**Un petit voyage**

_**avertissement si vous voyer ceci ~« exemple »~ cela veut dire qu'emra me parle par téléphatie**_

Moi:Salut 'mom' oui ça va je me sens pas abandonner, non j'ai pas coucher avec tu me prend pour qui! Ouais, non, quoi serieux! Nice. ,okay bin je voulais te dire que je partait en camping une semaine.

Oui toi aussi tu me manque ouais c'est sa bye.

Emra:On va en camping! Génial j'en ai entendu parler a la télé sa l'air amusant!

Moi:Non c'était un prétexte on retourne dans l'autre dimension.

Emra:Daccord mais arrange toi pour que je me transforme pas en arbre encore!

Nous descendiame au sous-sol.

Moi:Cette fois j'emène le chien. Buck! Criai-je.

Le chien au poile long beige, noir et brun dévala l'escalier.

Emra:Tiens, je me demandais, c'est quelle race ton chien.

Moi:Heu un griffon d'arrêt a poil dur mélanger a du berger allemand.

Emra:Ha, bon bref tu veux allez ou?

Moi:Même endroit que la dernière fois mais comme si rien ne c'était passer pi avec les mêmes caracthéristiques que j'avait.

Emra:Allons-y.

Moi:Viens Buck. Je sauta dans le portail suivi d'un chien de 90 kl

Emra:Et c'est repartit... pff.

Arriver dans l'autre dimension un dragon noir passa au dessus de notre tête.

Moi:Parfait un peu en avances mais c'est correctes. Je souhaite que mon chien parle le français.

Rien ne se produisit.

Moi:Buck?

Buck:Ouais.

Moi:Cool sa tu parle, et je te comprend.

Buck:Serieux? Justement je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

Moi:Quoi?

Buck:Pourquoi tu à envoyer mes frères et sœurs loin de moi! Pourquoi tu m'achête de la bouffe de marde? Pourquoi tu me laisse pas sortir du terrain sans laise? Pourquoi tu me flatte pas plus souvent? Pourquoi tu...

Moi:Je souhaite que mon dernier veux sois annuler.

Le chien continuais son babillage mais en jappant.

Moi:Hey! Stop la ta gueule! Finalement j'ai compris pourquoi les chiens étaits incompréensible. Je souhaite que mon chien parle français... La t'arrete de te plaindre on va passez une semaine dans se monde, alors tu va adorer.

Buck:Compris.

Emra:Là quel connerie va tu faire?

Moi:On va construire un maison sur cette montagne et on va y rester.

Emra:C'est sa ta en tête.

Moi:Oui cela pourrait être amusant, hey Buck j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Buck:Manger!

Moi : Non je souhaite que mon chien puisse choisir sa taille, que sa force sois acru et qu'il sois imortel avec une capacitée de regénération de 100%.

Buck:Choisir ma taille? Cela pourrait s'avérée pratique.

Moi:Ouais va faire ce que tu veux pour l'instant mais je veux te voir au moin une fois par jour.

Buck:D'accord j'y vais.

Emra:C'est prudent de le laisser partir ainsie? Dit-elle en le regardant s'éloignier.

Moi:Bha il faut bien qu'il s'amuse... Bon c'est partit, j'utilisa mon pouvoir de télékinésie.

Je regardas fixcement un groupe d'arbre me concentra... tout les troncs ce coupèrent d'eux même, furent dépoullier de leurs branche, ce scinderent en plusieurs morceaux pour former des deux par quatre, tout ce bois s'écrasaire sur un terrain que j'applatie en même temps et forma la charpente, les murs et le plancher. Je regarda un gros rocher a l'est il se scinda en plusieurs petites briques et forma la cheminer et pour complèter le tout j'enprunta pour un bon bout de temps du foin au fermier en bas de la montagne pour former mon toit.

Emra:Ouais sa c'est du rapide...

Moi:Et oui mais le problème c'est que j'ai pas de meuble bien sur je pourrai m'en crée ou en souhaiter... mais je souhaite vivre ici le plus normalement possible. Je souhaite que ceci ne compte pas pour un souhait.

Emra:Tu appelle sa normal? Dit-elle en regardant la maison.

Moi:Bon sa va! J'avais pas envie me casser la tête pour ceci, je vais allez demander au forgeron du village si il a besoin d'un apprentit.

Quelque instant plus tard.

Maître forgeron:Toi! Mon apprentit? lesse moi rire! Tu a vue c'est bras de mauviette! C'est a peine si tu pourrai lever la masse.

Moi:Une mauviette...

Maître forgeron:À qui crois tu que je parle minus! Tu est si faible que tu ne serait même pas cappable de...

Je m'approcha de l'enclume et abbatit mon poing dessus, Elle se plia en deux.

Moi:Tu veux faire un combat de bras de fers?

Le forgeron grand homme, battit comme un armoire a glace pas un cheveux sur la tête ouvrit sa bouche qui fit tomber sa pipe.

Maître forgeron:Petit tu a l'air moin faible que prévue moi Marcelius Legrand je serait désormait ton maître! D'ailleur tu seras dorénavent oubligé de m'appeler comme sa.

Moi:Compris alors je fais quoi?

Marclius:Vois tu chaque nuit je me fait d'époullier de mon précieux minerait garder dans ma remise dans la cours j'aimerais que tu attrape les malfèteurs je suis trop vieux pour courire... tiens prend cette épée.

Moi:Merci mais je croit pas que je n'aurai besoin... héhéhé.

Emra:Normalement hein? Me chuchota le fauconau sur mon épaule.

Moi:Finalement j'en aurait peut-être besoin...

Plus tard dans la nuit.

Moi:La nuit est magnifique, les étoiles... les trois lunes même si c'est très bizzare mais qu'est que c'est long.

Moi :Il divague le vieux il a personne ici même pas un chat.

Emra:Oui y a un chat à tes pied...

Moi:Toi tu compte pas d'ailleur tu sais que...

Emra:La ferme! j'entend un bruit...

4 silouettes ce déssinairent dans la nuit. Il s'approchaire du cabanon, on entendit un cadena tombée.

Moi:Hey vous plus un geste.

Voleur1:Qu'est qui a le vieux? viens nous chercher! Dit un des voleurs, des éclat de rire suivire.

Moi:Très bien, j'arrive!

D'un bon d'une rapiditer surprenante j'arriva au nez de celui qui ma provoqué et lui envoya mon poing dans le visage, je sentit c'est os craquer pendant que je voyais son corps partirent en vrille avant de s'écrasser sur la palissade. On entendit un autre 'crac' surement sa colonne vertébral.

Moi :A qui tour? Dit-je pour frimer un peu.

Voleur2:C'est...c'est un démon! Sauve qui peut! Dit-il en détalant.

Moi:Pas si vite! Je sortit mes ailes de mon dos et vola au ras du sol rattraper le voleur. Arriver a sa hauteur je le dépassa un peu d'éploiya mes ailes, pour m'arrêter et lui balança mon pied sous le menton. Ce qui l'envoiya passer par dessus les ramparts du château.

Moi :'homerun' ai-je murmurer. Tiens les autres on filer?

Je me mit a voler au dessus de la ville et reppéra deux ombre qui courait de leurs mieux... je sentai de la peur émanner d'eux. Je fondit en vrill en fesant en sorte que j'attérisse avec une force fulgurante sur le plus rapide des deux. Cette action valut un bon repeinturange au dalle, au pallisade et a mon patallon. Je décida de finir en combo, je me servit du choc de l'attérisage pour m'élancer vers le retardataire qui avait arrêter de courrire.

Moi:Toi ta compris! Mon poing atteignit son visage et on entendit un claquement fulgurant.

Voleur4:Compris quoi dit t'il?

« Quoi!? Pourtant mon poing a bien toucher son front »

Moi:Tu est quoi?

Voleur4:Je suis quoi? Je suis un monstre! Il me prit l'avant bras et me lança dans les aires, en peu de temps j'arriva a une altitude ou mes ailes commençais a geler sur place.

Moi:Enfoirer! Tiens il n'est plus la?

Voleur4:Ici! Entendit-je crier derriere moi, je n'eu pas le loisir de me retourner je sentit deux poing s'abattre dans mon dos, telle un masse qui venait de frapper une mine anti-personelle.

Je descendit dans le village et m'écrassa. Je dut bien détruire une maison et crée un cratère d'environt vingts mètre de ciconférence et cinq de profondeur.

Moi:Aie... dit-sais-je en me relevant, plutôt en esseiyant de me relever car je sentit un pied s'abattre dans mon dos.

Voleur4:Tiens tu n'est pas mort? Tu est résistant, bravo, mais je vais te montrer que avoir des ailes peut posée des désavantages. Regarde moi j'en ai pas! et toi tu en aura plus! Il pris une de mes ailes et tira.

Voleur4:...Tu est vraiment résistant*soupir* Modification de stats, choix force, nouvelle donner 10 tonnes.

Moi:Quoi!? Arrg. Il venait de m'arracher une aile, qui repousa tout de suite a nouveau.

Voleur4:Quel créature étonnante est tu, tu a une force et une ressistance incroyable et te regénère... très bien! Je vais m'amuser. Il se mit a arracher mes ailes un a fois a l'infinie.

Une sourit passa a coté de mon visage.

Emra:Désoler je ne peu rien faire... murmura-telle.

« je...n'arrive...pas...a énoncer mon souhait. »

Voleur4:Alors tu t'amuse? Car moi je m'amuse beaucoup.

?:Pas moi!

Je sentit un coup de vent passée et le poid du voleur disparaître, j'entendit aussi un bruit, je releva la tête et je vit un maison s'écrouler. Et vit le voleur sortire du tas de débrit les vêtement en lambeaux.

Voleur4:Qui a osé, me salir...

Une patte de chien géante vin l'écrasser.

Buck:Moi!

Buck fut catapultée dans le ciel...

Voleur4:Et bien dégage sale cabot!.

Moi:C'est chiant a cause de toi je vais devoir détruire se village...encore...

Avec mon pouvoir de télékinésie j'arrêta Buck et le posa sur ma montagne.

Moi:Tu sais tu gâche un de mes rêve la? Je doit t'arrêter pour ça.

Voleur4:Toi m'ârrêter pff laisse moi rire.

Je me concentra sur la terre et maison environant et resemblat le tout autour du voleur.

Moi:Disparait dans l'oublie. Toute la terre et débris ramasser se prolpussaire sur luit j'usqua former une boule autour de lui. La boule de terre exlossa.

Voleur4:Tu crois que sa va m'arrêter!

Moi:Non rien ne t'arrêtera...

Voleur4:Tu a finalement compris?

Moi:Mais sa! sa va certainement te ralentire. Est-dit en pointant le ciel. Les lunes déscendait a une vitesse haeurisante.

Voleur4 :Quoi! Mais t'est dingue tu va faire sauter la planète!Activation du pouvoir : détonation. Les trois lunes éxplosaire!

Voleur4:Bravo tu a réussi a provoquer de la pousiè -il en toussant.

Voleur4:Hé t'est vivant? Ou est tu?

Moi:Je souhaite que cette univers explose dans 5 seconde. Adieu! Criai-je avant de sauter dans le portail! Accompagner de Buck et d'un oiseau.

Voleur4:A te voilà! Je vais te... Hé attend ou tu va! J'ai pas fini de jouer!.

Et boum cela explosa.

Emra:Tu sais que tu pourra plus retourner dans cette dimension?

Moi :Je sais.

Emra:T'aurai pus nous perdre dans le vide intersidéral?

Moi:Je sais...Attend c'est genre le vide absolut ou y a un mouvement de particule de zero kelvin?

Emra:Si en gros tu dit qui a rien et qui fait vraiement froid... oui.

Moi:Bien fait pour lui! Bon je vais manger un morceau.

Buck Lança un aboiment.

Moi:Désoler buck ici tu peu pas parler. Au juste Emra c'était qui ce type?

Emra:Je sais pas mais a cause de ta bétisse on le saura jamais.

Moi:A bon... tent mieux. Je crois qu'il reste de la sauce a spague que mon père fait... tu en veux?

Emra:Quand tu le dit, mon estomat t'aime...

Moi:oook.

Après un suculent souper je pris un douche, me brossa les dents et alla au lit. J'eu de la misère a trouver le someille cette nuit.

Distraitement je flatait le dos d'Emra qui était coller sur moi a son habitude et je laissai mais penser se promener.

« Qui était ce type? Pourquoi était-il si sadique 'pensai-je en me rapelant de mes ailes arracher a n'en plus finir. Non mais je voulais vivre un rêve moi là et cette abrutit et venue tout déranger. »Je m'endormit sur cette penser, mais me réveillâme 2 minute plus tard. Je sentit un poing s'enfoncer dans mon estomat.

Emra :Arrête pas de me carresser le dos, c'est agré -t-elle.

Moi:Ok. Est-je dit le souffle couper. En reprenant mon va et viens dans son dos que j'avais arrêter en m'endorment.

Le lendemain

Je me gratta le nez,quelque chose me chatoullait le visage. J'ouvrit les yeux j'avait des cheveux qui se balançais de gauche a droit au dessus de ma tête, entre cette jungle de cheveux je vit le jolie minoit de la dryade, qui était assis sur mon ventre.

Emra:Bien dormit?dit-elle en souriant.

Moi:Bien? Oui, longtemp? Non.

Emra ricana de son rire cristalien. Suivie d'une envie je lui saisie la tête et l'embrassa. Cela dura au moin cinq a dix secondes, ses lèvres était douce et avait petit goût sucrée agréable au gouter.

Emra:Qu'est que? Dit-elle suite a l'échange.

Moi:Je voulai m'assurer de pas être attaquer par un maladit étrange aujourd'hui. Je montat a l'étage et fit quatre 'toast' a la confiture. Deux pour moi et les autres je les laissa sur le comtoire pour Emra. Je sortit de la maison suivit de mon fidèle chien et rentra dans le garrage. Cela fessait un moment que j'était pas rentrer la, j'avait envie de boire du lait mais il n'en restait plus donc j'avait dans l'idée de prendre mon vélo, même si le village était loin. J'ouvrit la porte de la deuxième section et d'écouvrit a mon grand étonnement une camaroSS avec une note acrocher sur la vitre.

Je la pris et la lit.

''''Chers fils voici mon cadeau pour m'excuser d'être partit en floride tout est oppérationelle et elle pourra resister au pente de l'hivers, pas juste l'hiver, tout! Bon comme tu sais que écrire des textes c'est pas mon fort voilà j'achève d'écrire. Je me suis arranger avec les assurances et le cours de conduite que tu n'aura pas a faire. Tu doit juste prendre le permis sur le siège du conducteur et pas prendre de tiquette pendant 5 ans sinon tu devra faire le cours. L'argent sa règle bien des problème. Alors amuse toi bien et fait :La paperasse est dans le coffre a gant.  
-Ton père''''

J'ouvrit la portière du conducteur un permis était effectivement la, dessus on pouvait voir mon visage et mes informations personnel.

« Il on dut prendre la même photo que j'ai pris pour ma carte d'assurance maladit »

J'ouvrit les deux porte l'attéralle et la porte du garage. J'embarqu'a dans le véhicule.

« Depuis le temps que je rêve de partir comme sa, avec mon propre auto. »

Je tourna le contact et entendit le moteur ronronner je sortie traquillement du garage en le fessant vrombrire. Emra sortie sur la galerie, surement a cause du bruit, une toast dans chaque main et en souvêtement.

Moi :Hey lady! Va t'habier je t'amène faire un tour.

Emra:Ou ta trouver sa?

Moi:Dans la poche arrière de mon patalon qu'est ce que tu crois?

Emra:Haa pas la peine de faire l'imbécile je disait sa juste pour montrer mon étonnement. Dit-elle en rentrant dans la maison pour en ressortir 5 minute plus tard dans sa robe blanche et bleu.

Elle embarqua a coté de moi et j'appuiya sur le gaz.

Emra:il te fallais pas un truc... un permis?

Moi:Mon père ma arranger sa.

on roula une vingtaine de minute et arrivâme finalement au village. Je me stationa et rentra dans le dépaneur, suivie d'Emra. Je pris du lait et alla au comptoir. Le casier devait avoir environt 20 ans cheveux long,noir en bataille, asser grand yeux brun.

Caisier:Se sera-tout?

Moi:Oui merci. Dit-je en me retournent pour partir.

« Sa voix me rappelle quelque chose »

Caisier:Hep jeune homme! Tu oublie sa!

Je me retournâme pour voir le casier sauter par dessus le comptoire et me frapper en plein visage.

Je perdit pied et tomba dans l'étale a fruit.

Caisier:Enfoirer! Tu sais que j'ai eu du mal a sortir de là!


	7. Chapter 7

**La lumière versus les ténèbre**

Moi:Aie! T'est qui toi pour me frapper comme sa!? M'écriai-je en crachant a terre.

Caisier:Tu te souviens pas de moi?

Moi:Je devrait?

Caisier:C'est moi Jace!

Moi:Jace?

Caisier :*soupir* et si je dit sa:Modification de stats. Sa te rappelle rien?

Moi:Le voleur?

Caisier:Mon nom c'est Jace, pas mal l'idée de faire sauter l'univers pour m'arrêter. Et toi ton nom c'est?

Moi:The wolf, Shadow The Wolf. Viens on va discuter j'ai des question a te poser.

Jace :Justement moi aussi...

Quelque heure plus tard a la maison.

Moi:Tu veux quelque chose café,lait,jus,bière,liqueur peut-être?

Jace:Ta le droit de vivre tout seul avec de la bière toi?

Moi:Mes parents son en floride et m'on père a laisser sa bière la, tant veux?

Jace:Pourquoi pas, alors comment sa se fait que tu était dans cette dimension?

Moi:Tu garde le secret? Tiens ta bière.

Jace:Merci, aucun problème. Tu en bois pas toi?

Moi:Non je préfère la liqueur, c'est grâce a cette jolie demoiselle qui lit un livre la bas. C'est une dryade

Jace:Ho, je vois! Il s'approcha de moi pour murmurer : Tu a coucher avec?

Moi:Non.

Jace:T'est fou qu'est que t'attend?

Moi:D'avoir une côte de casser...

Jace:Hein? Heeu ok...

Moi:Toi comment ta fait?

Jace:Moi J'était pécheur en Gaspésie alors que je lançais ma ligne a l'eau en disant:Quel ennuit, j'ai pêcher un poisson qui c'est tranformer en sirène.

Moi:Ha... Et elle est ou la?

Jace:Ici. Il sortit un aquarium de son sac a dos ou il avait une très petite créature, une sirène version de poche elle avait la queu couvert d'écaille bleu et rouge, pour le haut du corps elle portait une sorte de haut de bikini mais fait de yeux de poisson et elle avait les cheveux rouge et 2 grand yeux bleu. Elle ouvrit la bouche et j'entendit on bruit affreux je sentait un douleurs dans ma tête je ferma les yeux et je vit ma famille en train de se faire m'assacrer par un requin en floride. J'arrêtais pas de revoir c'est image

c'était affreux et j'entendait toujours ce crie j'avais l'impression que ma tête allais éclater ou pire que je deviendrais fou quand soudain.

Jace:Arrête!

La tourture pris fin aussitôt.

Moi:Aiiie c'est elle qui m'a fait sa?

Jace:Oui les sirène s'amuse souvent a torturer le monde en leurs montrant des images dont la victime crain et a rapport a l'eau et avec cela on son que la victime trouve extrèmement aggasant et assourdisant.

Moi:D'accord mais pourquoi elle ma fait sa?

Jace:surement pour s'amuser... c'est un créature démoniaque si tu savait.

Moi:Oui j'ai lut certain mythe la dessus... mais au juste pourquoi elle est si petite?

Jace:Je peu contrôler sa taille comme qui me chante.

Moi:Daccord et elle c'est faire quelque chose de spécial par rapport a toi?

Jace:Par rapport a moi... oui avec un chant elle peut rafforcer ma ressistance et ma force. Toi?

Moi:Si elle m'en... elle le souhaite elle peu me guérire de tout blessure ou maladit.

« Pas question que je lui dise que nous devons faire un échange corporelle. »

~« Tu a raison vaut mieux ne pas lui dire grand chose. »~

Moi:Bon il se fait tard... tu veux souper avec nous?

Jace:Je vous dérange pas?

Moi:Pas moi, Emra il te dérange?

Emra:Un peu, mais fais se que tu veux.

Jace:Vous manger quoi?

Moi:Mon père a laisser sa fameuse pizza, alors on va la manger.

Jace:Sa me va.

Moi:Bon bin, tant mieux.

Je mit la pizza au four. La sortit un fois prête et nous nous somme mit a déguster.

Moi:Tiens tu sort pas ta sirène pour manger?

Jace : Non, elle se nourit juste de mon sang...

Moi:Ha c'est chiant...

Jace:Toi ta pas d'offrande a lui faire pour son pouvoir?

Moi :Si j'ai un offrande, je sais pas. Je sais pas je lui est jamais rien donner.

Jace:Alors tu peu profiter de ses enseignement gratuitement?

Moi:Enseignement? Tu veux parler de quoi la?

~« La ferme et joue le jeux »~

Emra:Bin oui Shadow la magie qui te permait de faire exploser des montagne,allumer ton feu, controler les ombres, le vent et tout sa.

Moi:Ha sa? Non c'est pas gratuit je doit la suporter toute le jours. Est-je répondut avec le sourire.

Jace ce mit à rire d'un bon coup franc.

Jace:Au moin toi elle est bavarde. Dit-il en ricannant. Bon c'est pas tout mais veux allez me ramener au village?

Moi:Volontier.

Plus tard au village.

Jace:Tiens mon num si ta besoin d'aide appelle moi!

Moi:Sa marche! Salut là!

?:Mais lacher moi! Sale ingrat de puceau que vous êtes!

Notre regarde de moi et Jace se croisère.

Moi:Vielle dame en détresse!

Jace:Allons-y!

Nous arriviâme sur les lieux du crime. Deux ados donnais de la misère a une vielle dame.

Un la retenais tendis que l'autre foulliais dans son sac.

Je bondit et courut le plus rapidement possible et élança mon poing dans le visage du malfrat qui la retenait. Quand a Jace il fit un 'Hight kick' dans la gueule de l'autre et les ramassa tout le deux et les attacha emsemble avec la ceinture de patalon de un des vauriens.

Moi:Vous allez bien m'dame?

Vielle dame:Oui oui merci jeune homme. Tu sera un héro un jour toi... j'ai pas d'argent pour te récompenser mais tu veux une peperman?

Moi:Non merci, ça va -je répondut avec le sourire.

Vielle dame:Et toi jeune homme tu en veux?

Jace:Même réponse que lui.

Moi:Madame veuillier attendre les secours, on va les attendres avec vous.

Jace:Désoler 'man' mais je doit y aller j'ai pas bonne fréquentation avec la police, madame il a juste lui qui vous a aider. Moi j'existe pas.

Vielle dame:Okay mon ti-proute je peu comprendre.

Quelque minute plus tard la police arriva.

Moi:Bon bin au revoir madame.

Vielle dame:Prend soin toi mon dit-elle alors que je grimpais dans mon char.

Policier:Une seconde jeune homme permis conduire.

Moi:Tener... je suis légale. Mais monsieur je souhaiterait garder l'anonyma alors parler pas de moi dans les journeaux ou autre et surtout ne me convoquer pas au tribunal!

Policier:Okay c'est toi qui voix je t'ai pas vue. Bonne route. Me dit-il en me rendant mon permis. Vous aller bien madame? S'enquit-il.

Vielle dame:Très bien vous êtes gentil... une peperman? Rajouta-elle alors que mon véhicule disparaisais dans la nuit noir.

Sur la route un chat grimpas sur le banc passager et se tranforma en humaine.

Moi:Okay la explique moi c'est quoi l'affaire de magie la?

Emra:Bien c'est que en faite...c'est que dans le monde des humains la magie est oublier depuis longtemps mais elle existe belle et bien... et nous les dryades et autre créature mytique nous savons tout ce qui a savoir la dessus, enfin les dryades en save plus que les autres car on est millénaire, mais il a les dragons qui en save encore plus mais il on cesser d'exister.

Moi:Daccord donc tu pourrai m'apprendre?

Emra:Oui... mais particulièrement le psychique et les magie élémentaire.

Moi:Sa me suffit... Et tu dit qu'il a d'autre créature mythique sur cette terre? Demande-je en tournant un coin de rue, pour embarquer sur mon chemin de terre.

Emra:Oui, il a des elfes, des goblins, des orques, des griffons, des monstres marin exemple:Craken et autre créature fantastiques de roman. Car sache que tout récit a une réaliter cacher.

Moi:Okaay. Mais comment sa je les vois pas. Demande-je encore en me stationant dans l'entrer.

Emra:Et bien tu les vois, tu me vois moi et la sirène. Me répondit-elle en entrant dans la maison suivit de moi.

Moi:Mais pourquoi je vois pas les autres. Questionai-je en descendant au sous-sol.

Emra:T'est yeux de fond mal? Me dit-elle en s'aseignant sur le lit.

Moi:Des fois... comment tu sais? Est-je dit en m'instalant sur le sofa.

Emra:Car l'homme a désovuluer a force de se cacher, les cératures mythique son devenue invisible pour la pupille de l'homme...

Moi:Alors mon corps n'est pas complet?

Emra:C'est sa il te manque quelque chose a tes yeux, tu sais les bébés a la naissance il l'ont l'oeil pour sa. Mais il le perde en grandisant.

Moi:Donc il faurait un regénération complete pour sa, et ainsie je pourrai voire les créature mythique et la magie. Mais pour sa il faut que je te fasse l'amour?Est-je dit en me levant de mon sofa.

Emra:T'a compris!

Moi:Bon bin go! M'exclame-je en la pachant sur le lit.

Emra:Minute! Me dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon torse pour m'arêtter. Qui te dit que moi je veux te regénérer. Si sa me tente pas et que tu me fasse quand même l'amour tu sais que sa marchera pas.

Moi:T'osserai pas pour une fois que je veux.

Emra:Justement j'ai des envies moi aussi, mais tu les as jamais comblée car moonsssieur était trop occuper a se taper le travail a main et me lesser tout seul.

Moi:Mais...

Emra:Pas de 'mais' qui tienne tu ma n'égligée.

Moi:Mais... je veux dire que c'était par respect pour toi! Je voulais pas te casser les pieds avec sa! Tu disais que tu aimais pas sa quand t'est maître abussais de toi.

Emra:Sa dépend qui... toi sa m'aurait peut-être pas dérranger.

Moi:Me dit pas que c'est sa l'offrande pour apprendre la magie.

Emra:Non toi ton offrande c'est me donner de ta chaleur une fois tout les jours, C'est pour sa que je dort avec toi.

Moi:ha... mais la ta pas le goût?

Emra:Le goût de quoi?

Moi:De me regénérer?

Emra:Bha, sa dépend... toi t'a le goût?

Moi:Oui.

Emra:Le goût juste pour le pouvoir ou car tu m'aime?

Moi:heuu Car je t'aime.

Emra:Tu serait prêt a vivre une vie de couple avec moi? M'embrasser chaque jour, tout se partarger avoir aucun secret un pour l'autre.

Moi:Hé! Non. M'essemble que tu m'aimais pas!

Emra:Bha... y a que les fous qui change pas d'avis.

Moi:Mais moi... j'éprouve pas t'est sentiment...


	8. Chapter 8

**L'homme au cœurs de glace.**

Emra:Tu est sur?

Moi : bha pas sur car me sent vraiment bien avec toi et tout mais bon je suis un ados tu sais. Je suis mêler dans mes sentiment... et si on fesait un marcher.

Emra:Vas-y explique.

Moi:Si je fesais semblant d'être ton petit ami pendant je dirait... 1 mois?

Emra:Alors pendant un mois tu m'embrasserais chaque jour et tu partargerais tout avec moi t'aura aucun secret?

Moi:Oui...

Emra:6 mois.

Moi:Mais dans 6 mois je serait au beau millieu de l'année scolaire et ta pas de papier, alors on pourra pas te faire passer pour une étudiante. Alors on sera pas emsemble.

Elle sortit des papiers d'identiter de l'armoire.

Moi:Ou ta trouver sa?

Emra:T'a mère...

Moi:Okay j'ai compris, laisse tomber le marcher. Est-je dit en me relevant pour monter en haut et redescendre avec une bouteille de rhum et un verre.

Emra:Shadow... dit moi t'est tellement frustrer que tu va boire un coup.

Moi:Non c'est pas sa... c'est que je me connais mieux quand je suis en boisson car j'ai juste une pensée. Car habituellement je sais pas pourquoi mais mon esprit se dispute... je pense quelque chose et y a une autre pensser qui viens critiquer...

Emra:Pourtant tu m'a embrasser ce matin... tu est pas supposée être skisofrene...

Moi:C'est pas sa c'est ma personnalité est diviser.

~C'est pour sa que je me perd en lisant c'est penser...ou plutôt en esseiyant parce que j'en suis incapable.~

Je pris une longue gorger, sentit l'alcool ce diffuser en moi et me réchaufer le torse. Je but le quard de la bouteille. J'avais les pensée un peu plus claire mais j'était fatiguer... je serra la bouteille, me brossa les dents et partit me coucher.

Emra se glissa a coté de moi.

Emra:Alors tu ressens quelque chose pour moi?.

Moi:J'ai l'impresion que mon cœur est prisonnier de la glace... tu sais il a une quelque année j'aimais une fille... mais je lui est jamais dit.

Emra:Pourquoi?

Moi:Car j'était trop gêner et quand j'ai eu le courage... elle était dans les bras d'un autre... Alors je crois que depuis ce temps la j'évite de rescentire ce genre d'émotion...

Emra:C'est triste...

Moi:Non... car si j'aurai sortit avec peut-être que je m'aurais pas sentit seule un jour pour allez dans la forêt me détendre sur un arbre. Car tu vos cents fois mieux que cette fille.

Emra:Aww c'est quoi ce compliment la? Tu dégèle ou quoi?

Moi:Bha l'alcool réchauffe.

Emra:Et moi je t'aide a te dégeler.

Moi:Ouais tu me donne même des chaleurs parfois... tu sais ce matin je t'ai embrasser pas par peur d'être malade, mais parce que j'avais envie.

~C'est fou comment il est claire quand il boit de l'alcool... même pas besoin de lire ses pensées il les dits tout seul.~

Emra:Alors tu m'aime?

Moi:Je ressens quelque chose oui... parfois tu me fait bander mais j'essais de te le cacher...

Emra:Je sais le matin tu est comme un cheval...

Moi:Je trouve sa bizzare de me réveillier comme sa et pi toi tu te met a baillier c'est pas étrange comme coinsidence?

Emra:Finalement t'est plus pervers que ton père. Si je dort nue sa te dérangerait pas cette nuit? Car dormir en souvêtement, je sais sa te met mal-à-l'aise, mais la je trouve sa énervant...

Moi:Fait comme tu veux.

Emra:Tiens tu est après revenir normal...Dit-elle en se levant.

Moi:Ouais et!?

Emra:Tu est énerver d'avoir parler si facilement.

Moi:Un peu...

Emra:Tu peu d'étacher mon soutiens-gorge?

Moi:Tiens.

Emra:Merci. Elle se recoucha.

Moi:Hey tu a même enlever ta culotte?

Emra:Oui, sa dérange?

Moi:Un peu, mais pas grâve

Emra:Toi tu te désabille pas?

Moi:Je suis mieux en souvêtement.

Emra:Et voilà, ta raté ta chance d'avoir accès a une regénération complete et a la magie.

Moi:Pas grâve je me reprendrais.

Emra:Tu dit sa mais ton corps a l'air content que je dorme nue et coller a toi.

Moi:Ouais... dur a controler. Est-je répondu. En la serrant contre moi. Ha et s'il-te-plaît donne moi pas de coup de poing si je m'endort en te frotent le dos...

Emra:Daccord,

Le someil était plus loin que prévu, Emra dormait a poing fermer, alors que moi j'était perdu dans mes penser.

« Ok... il a une fille nue coller a toi, mais n'y pense pas... elle te provoque elle le fait exprès. Calme toi! Calme toi Shadow, respire débande, respire débande. Merde comment tu veux que je m'endorme arranger comme sa... »

Finalement je fini par foccuser sur la lueur que diffusais le bouton 'ON/OFF' de la télé, et je m'endormit la dessus bizzare non?

À mon réveil, je constatat que Emra dormais encore, ce qui était plutôt rare, car c'est elle qui me réveillais d'habitude. Elle était abrier a moitier, je pouvais voir c'est sein... encore un fois quelque idée perverse me traversa l'esprit mais je m'en abtients. Je pris la couverte et l'abriya au complet jusqu'au cou. Je me levâme regarda mon cochon-d'inde, vérifier si je l'avai pas trop n'égliger c'est dernier temps. Oui je changerai la cage plus tard, je pris l'escalier, nourrit le chien. Je sortit des gauffres du frigedaire, pas envie de faire a cuisine. J'en mit quatre dans le toaster.

Moi:Tiens il pleut... bon bin je passe la journée en dedans.

J'alluma la télé regarda un peu les nouvelles. Rien d'interresant le toaster sonna, je coula deux verre de lait pris un grande assiette mit les quatre gauffre dedans et descendit au sous sol avec le tout. Arriver la je posa le tout sur la table et m'approcha du lit, sa poitrine était de nouveaux nue... un idée me traversa l'esprit. Je me coucha la tête sur un des ses seins et fit a semblant de dormire.

~Qu'est-que... a l'imbécile il ses endormit la dessus lui... c'est pour sa que je sentait une certaine pression.~

Emra:Hey! Shadow... t'est sur ma poitrine la. Réveil!

Moi:Tu te couche bien la tête sur la mienne...

Emra:oui mais toi c'est pas pareil et, attend t'est réveiller!? Depuis quand?

Moi:Depuis un petit bout regarde le déjeuner yé sa table.

Emra:Okay merci et tasse toi de là! Dit-t-elle en m'envoyent son poing dans le ventre.

Je perdit un peu le souffle.

Emra:Pervers! Me lança-t-elle un fois a la table.

Moi:Bin là... j'était confortable moi. Est-je-dit en m'asseyant a mon tour.

Emra:On se couche pas sur les seins d'une amie!

Moi:Tu désire être plus pour moi qu'une amie je te signal! Sa serait le genre de blague que je ferait a ma blonde.

Emra:Pas faut mais, partit comme sa tu en aura pas de blonde.

Moi:Tu a peut-être raison. Bon j'ai fini je vais changer le cochon-d'inde.

J'ouvrit la cage pris l'animal, le posa dans la seconde section, pris le bac, referma la porte de la cage. Et sortit dehors en lessant Emra avec c'est pensée.

~C'était étrange ce matin... Bon bref, on fais quoi aujourd'hui? Il pleut, et mais attend il est sortit a la pluit il va attraper froid.~

Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte. J'était dos a elle.

Emra:Shadow tu fais quoi?

Moi:J'attend que le bac se rince tout seul.

Emra:Ta voix est bizzare, tu pleur?

Moi:Non... je me suis étouffer avec mon dernier morceaux...

Emra:Retourne toi vers moi.

Moi :...

Emra:Aller je veux voir si tu pleure.

Moi:Je ne pleure pas, est-je-dit en me retournant. Tu vois c'est de la pluie sur mon visage.

Emra :...Attend j'arrive. Elle s'approcha de moi et mit sa main sur mon visage.

Emra:Pourtant l'eau en dessous de t'est yeux est chaude...

Moi:Ma chaleur corporelle augmente sous la pluie...

Elle se licha un doigt.

Emra:Pourtant l'eau est salée?

Moi:J'ai les cheveux gras, bon maintenant arrête de t'imaginer des choses. Lui-est-je répondut. En prenant le bac avec moi.

Je rentra dans la maison et mit d'autre brin de scie dans le bac de la nourriture et le porta dans la cage de mon cochon-d'inde.

Moi:Je vais prendre un douche!Criai-je en refermant la cage.

Emra:Okay je viens avec toi.

Moi:Fait ce que tu veux.

Dans la douche, j'était dos a elle.

Emra:Hey!

Moi:Mmmh?

Emra:Retourne toi vers moi et agenouille toi.

Moi:Mais c'est que je fais sa, je serait hauteur de ta...

Emra:M'en fiche ferme les yeux si sa te plais pas.

Je m'exécuta. Elle se mit du shawpoing dans les mains et commença a me savonner les cheveux.

Moi:Tiens c'est nouveau.

Emra:Relève toi j'ai fini. Dit-t-elle séchement.

Je me releva, je lui fit face. Elle me giffla.

Moi:Hey! Qu'est-qui te prend! Sa fait mal tu sais.

Emra:C'est pour m'avoir mentit! Tu avais même pas les cheveux gras, j'ai passée un moment de la nuit a jouer avec.

Moi:Ha...

Emra:Maintenant dit moi:Pourquoi tu pleurai?

Moi:Pourquoi tu pleurai?

Elle me regifla.

Moi:Mais j'ai dit ce que tu ma dit de dire!

Emra:Joue pas au plus malin!

Moi:Daccord! Hier je t'ai pas tout dit...Je regrétait mes action passée de pas avoir eu le courage de déclarer mes sentiments a fille que j'aimais, elle n'est pas aller vers un autre... la fille que j'aimais est morte! Si j'aurai sortit avec...peut-être que j'aurai pu l'empêcher.

Emra:Morte...

Moi:Si j'aurai sortie avec... peut-être elle ne serait jamais tombée dans la drogue et jamais elle aurai fait un overdose...

Emra:Hoo... C'est pas ta faute tu sais.

Moi:T'en sais quoi!? Est-je crier, A cause de mon manque de téméraire elle est morte!

Emra:Chuuut, tu n'a rien a voir avec sa... tout le monde suis un destin et tout le monde meurs un jour. C'est pas que t'était gêner, mais le destin qui t'empêchait de faire se que tu souhaite... en te donnant ce sentiment pour t'excuser. Et tu recommence à pleurer...

Moi:M'en fiche...Alors tu me conseil de faire quoi? Demande-je en reprenant mon calme.

Emra:Que si tu veux pas que sa se reproduise, de ne plus être gêner avec toi même. Et si tu sents que le destin te prépare un mauvais coup, de foncer pour l'intercepter!

« Cette chaleur... elle vient de faire fondre mon cœur qui était jusque la prisonnier des glaces. »

Je la pris par la taille l'embrassa sur les lèvres et j'allais passée a l'acte ultime quand...

Emra:Tu crois faire quoi là?

Moi:Heeuu m'oposer au destin?

Emra:Imbécile...Elle remonta son genoux vers mes cloches.

Moi:Bin quoi je veux pas qui t'arrive malheur... est-je-dit en interceptent le coup. Car je... je t'aime c'était par respect de ton corps vierge que j'était rétisant. Mais la j'ai peur que si je deviens pas plus puissant que le destin t'enlève la vie...

Emra:T'est serieux... tu m'aime vraiment no fake?

Moi:No fake...

Emra:Ce soir... dans ton lit.

Moi:Plutôt sera le mieux... car on ses jamais quand un malheur peut arriver.

Emra:Daccord...mais pas debout ici. Sortons de la douche avant.

Je coupa l'eau, la pris sur mon épaule façon poche de patate, sortit de la salle, la lança sur le lit monta par dessus elle.

Emra:Woa Du calme l'étalons. Prend ton temps on est pas pressée.

Moi:Ta raison... explique moi comment tu me donne la regénération complete. Une seule pénétration suffit ou?...

Emra:Tu doit juste me donner un orgasme. Et rependre ton jus a l'interieur de moi a se moment la.

Moi:Daccord et si j'en ai un avant.

Emra:T'est pas oubliger me pénétrer avec ta queu au début.

Moi:Alors si c'est m'est doigt sa fait la job?

Emra:Oui c'est sa mais tu doit finir avec ton autre membre... vas-y je suis prête.

Moi:J'ai un peu honte de dire sa mais j'ai jamais eu hate comme sa de faire la pratique avant la theorie

Je commença avec les doitgs car j'était pas sur de tenir le coup pour une première fois. Finalement je commença a la chevaucher, au début lentement mais mon mouvement pris tranquillement de la vitesse et tout a coup, elle commença a gémir.

Emra:Continue...encore environs... une minute... je vais en avoir... un.

J'augmenta encore ma vitesse j'espérait tenir le coup. J'en avait plus pour longtemps avant que sa sorte moi aussi. Finalement elle lâcha un gémisement plus fort que les autres je compris que c'était le signal quelle venait d'atteindre l'orgasme. Je fit encore quelque va et viens avant de libérer mon fruit.

Emra:Maintenant... ne bouge pas.

Moi:Pourquoi?

Emra:Tu va voir.

Je ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce moment... quand je sentit quelque chose de bizzare. Son vagin venait de se serrez, j'en était prisonnier... ensuite il eu un incroyable force de succion qui apparut je me sentai qu'assiment aspirée en elle... mais c'était juste un inpresion et quand tout a coup j'ai eu l'inpression que c'était moi qui absorbait. Emra se mit a gémir un peu, elle rougisait très fort et tremblait un peu, de plaisir surement. Finalement ma peau se mit a briller, tellement fort que je dut ferme les yeux mais cela servais a rien, car mes yeux aussi brillait. Quand tout a coup un grand flash blanc m'éblouie. Je réouvirt les yeux. Je voyais différament, c'était déjà sa.

Moi:Je peu me retirer?

Emra:Oui aucun problème c'est fini la. Lacha-t-elle dans un petit gémisement.

Elle rougisait encore. Je me retira et regarda autour de moi, je pouvai lire l'affiche de âge of empire accrocher a l'autre bout de la pièce.

Moi:Bha je suis plus myope... a date c'est la seule différence. Remarqu-est-je en enfilant mes jeans.

Emra:Monte a l'étage et regarde en direction du lac.

Je fit donc et la vue différente que j'ai eu me coupa le vit des chevaux aillers (pégaste)passée devant ma fenêtre allez au dessus du lac et a se moment un un espèce de serpent géant avec des petite ailes acrocher dans le dos et des nageoires coller a son corps sortit de l'eau telle un 'I' pour en gober un et replangeas. Je continua de regarder bouche bée, je pouvais voir des fées dans les arbres.

Moi:What-the-fuck...

Emra:N'est-ce pas? Dit-elle en arrivant derrière moi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Le pact...**

Dehors sous un soleil de plomb

Emra:Premièrement si tu veux pas de problème, fait comme si les créatures existe pas, en gros les dévisages pas car ils vont s'avoir que tu peu les voires.

Moi:Okay sa marche! Go je veux faire de la magie moi!

Emra:Alors d'après moi la première étape serait de te trouver un familier de ton élément.

Moi:Bin go! Comment on fait c'est un pact de sang ou un truc dans le genre?

Emra:Oui mais il est préférable qu'il sois de ton élément.

Moi:Okay et c'est quoi mon élément?

Emra:Habituellement tu est supposée entrer en méditation, mais je vais te le révèler. Ferme les yeux.

Je m'éxecuta.

Emra:Que le vent, le feu, l'eau, la terre, la foudre, le magma, la glace, le bois et le minerais s'ouvre a ce jeune homme pour lui révèler qui il est. Dit-elle en m'embrasent.

Un flash blanc m'éblouie, j'était dans le noir complet soudai je vit des couleurs tourner autour de moi, elle avait des formes un visage, blanc,orange,bleu,gris,or,rouge,bleu pâle,brun et multicolor. C'était la couleur de visage, soudain, il me tournaire autour. S'approchaire chacun de moi et me regardais, rien de se produisit jusqu'au blanc. Il s'arrêta devant moi me regarda. Et me fonça dessus...

J'ouvrit les yeux j'était coucher dans l'herbe, la tête possée sur les genoux de Emra.

Emra:Alors tu a vus quoi?

Moi:Je dirais que différent esprit de couleur différente me tournais autour... et l'un deux ma rentrer dedans...

Emra:Quel couleur?

Moi:Blanc...

Emra:Tu est de type vent c'est rare... Bon la tu doit trouver un lieu en hauteur, très haut.

Moi:Pourquoi pas là. Répondit-je en pointant la montagne a l'est, c'était un gros pic de roche.

Emra:Sa ferat l'affaire il doit bien avoir 700 pied d'altitude. C'est plus que suffisant.

Nous commençiâme l'ascension de cette montagne, cela nous pris 1h30. Nous fallime d'ébouler une bonne dizaine de fois, ou plutôt 'je' car Emra ce tranformais en oiseau si elle avait un problème. Finalement on atteignit le sommet.

Moi:Et la je fais quoi?

Emra:Chante.

Moi:Quoi?

Emra:Chante quand tu te sent prêt chante du fond du cœur.

Moi:Chanter quoi?

Emra:Ce que tu veux mais seulement quand tu te sent prêt et que sa vienne du fond du cœur.

Je ralentit ma respirasion, ferma les yeux,me concentra et attendit d'être prêt... je sentait un sentiment m'envahir peu a peu. Une incroyable force qui venait de mon ventre... je le sentait monter et se rependre au bout de mes doigt.

J'ouvrit les yeux. La nuit était tomber, la lune était devant moi j'ouvrit la bouche et laissa le son sortire de lui même. C'était une note grave qui sonnait comme un 'O' ou un 'OU' des fois cela allternait entre le deux. Et au bout d'une minute de chant continue je m'arrêta sur quelque chose qui resemblait a une hurlement de loup. J'entendit des hurlement tout le bas de la montagne.

Je me mit a rire de mon succès au près des princes de la forêt.

?:Tu semble bien t'amusser, sur ma montagne.

Je sursauta, et sans me retourner je repondit.

Moi:Qui est là?

?:Retourne toi.

Je me retourna un loup gigantesque se tenait devant moi, il était gris et noir et devait messurer 5,4 pied les 4 patte a terre. Mais le plus surprenant c'est qui avait deux grandes ailes noires dans le dos.

Moi:Tu repond a mon appel?

?:Si tu parle de ton chant, oui, tu veux faire de moi ton famillier je suppose?

Moi:Oui...

?:Alors voilà tu doit réussir le défie que je te donne, et la on signera le pact et tu connaitra mon nom.

Moi:Daccord, je suis prêt.

?:Voila mon défit, tu doit repondre a une énigme, ensuite me ramener une pierre que j'ai fait porter dans la forêt, tu seras aussi peut-être attaquer par mes sbires.

Moi:J'accept.

?:Voila l'énigme:Le jour il est la, la nuit il est encore la. Mais dans les ténèbres comme a la lumière il disparaît...

« Au un gros morceau sa... cela me fait penser a l'énigme du vent...:Il est la il te touche mais tu ne le vois pas. Mais la c'est quoi? »

Moi:Qu'est qui arrive si je l'ai pas du premier coup?

?:Je te dévore.

Moi:Bon je le tente... L'ombre?

?:Explique toi.

Moi:Bien l'ombre a besoin d'un éclairage pour apparaître alors éclairer par le soleil et la lune il est la. Mais si tu le plonge dans le noir absolut il ne peu se manifester et si tu le plonge dans la lumiere absolut encore la il ne peu apparaître.

?:Bravo... il se retourna tassa un rocher d'un coup de museau et sortit un émeraude du trou qui avait en dessous d'un rocher. Il me l'apportat dans sa gueule.

?:Tiens cette émeraude te permettera de trouver la pierre elle est magique, elle brillera si tu t'approche a moin de 5 mêtre de la pierre en question.

Moi:Daccord deux question, comment je différenci votre pierre? Et de deux comment je descend d'ici sans me casser la gueule car monter c'est une chose descendre c'est un autre.

?:Un la pierre est facilement reconaisable, deux tu montera sur mon dos je t'y ammeneras.

Je pris la pierre, monta sur le dos du loup ailler. Il s'élança de la montagne, ce laissa tomber comme une pierre et avant le choque ouvrit ses ailes. Et se posa en douceur.

Moi:Attend ici je reviens vite!

?:Sa m'éttonerai mais si tu me cherche et tu survit je suis dans la grotte la, au pied de la montagne.

Moi:Daccord. Je me mit a courire dans la forêt.

Emra:Déssoler je peu pas t'aider. Me dit un sourit dans mon capuchon.

Moi:Pas grave, tiens la pierre ce met a briller. Je ralentit la cadance, je me mit a marcher tranquillement dans la forêt. Je marcha un 5 minute la en rond la pierre continuais de brille je m'éloigna de 10 mêtre la pierre continuais de briller. Je me possais beaucoup de question. Quand un loup noir sauta devant moi. Je posa l'émeraude. Et pris un bâton, d'autre loups sortait de l'obscuriter.

« Suffit que j'en blesse juste un et il abandonne tout. »

Les loups passère a l'attaque j'évitais les crocs et griffes de mon mieux. Quand soudain un loup passa a coté de mon pied, je lui avoiya dans l'estomat.

Il reculla et se retira avec ses frères.

Moi:Haha! Compris! Tiens l'émeraude elle brille plus. Surement un loup qui possèdait la pierre.

Je pris l'émeraude et commença a marcher elle se remit a briller, j'arrêta de bouger, elle arrêta de briller, je leva la tête et observa les feuilles au dessus de moi. On pouvais voir la lune, a travers je regarda les mouvements que fesais la clairter filtrer de la lune sur l'émeraude... c'était sa qui l'a fesais briller. Soudaine je m'apercevit de quelque chose.

Je retournas a la grotte a grande course.

?:Déja de retour? Tu abandonne?

Moi:Jamais! Je les trouvers! Est-je-dit en lançant l'émeraude a ses pattes.

Moi:Depuis le début c'était l'émeraude.

?:Ho... comment tu t'en ai rendu compte?

Moi:Grace a l'attaque des loups j'ai du arrêter de bouger, et j'ai remarquer que quand je bougeais pas l'émeraude brillait pas en plus elle se différencit bien des autres pierres.

?:Très bien, un marcher est un marcher... approche ton bras que tu te sert le moin de moi.

Sans peur j'approcha mon bras, le loup le renifla, le licha, ouvrit sa gueule et mordit. Je sentit un intense chaleur se diffuser en moi, c'était douloureux, mais je sentait pas mon sang couler. Mais ce mélanger a celui du loup.

?:Je m'appelle Skysofwolf.

Moi:Le ciel des loups...

Skysofwolf:En gros c'est sa mais tu peu m'appeler juste Skys si sa te chante.

Moi:Okay et comment je t'invoque ou un truc comme sa?

Skys:T'a juste a prononcer mon nom.

Moi:Okay et la je te demande ce que je veux?

Skys:Ouais...

Moi:Peut-tu me rammener chez moi?


End file.
